14 histoires d'amour pour la Saint Valentin
by Adorabelle
Summary: Avis à tous les coeurs tendres! 14 petits one shot drôles et au moins un peu romantiques pour patienter jusqu'à la grande fête des amoureux! Au programme, des couples connus... et d'autres un peu moins!
1. 1er février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai eu l'idée de pondre 14 petits OS drôles et (au moins un peu) romantiques pour patienter jusqu'à la Saint Valentin, à raison d'un par jour jusqu'au 14 février ! J'ai plusieurs jours de retard, je sais, mais ils seront vite rattrapés ! XD

Je vais tenter de varier un peu les couples, mais il y en a quelques-uns qui vont peut-être revenir…je sais pas trop encore ! En tout cas il y en aura pour tous les goûts…la preuve : je commence par un Dudley/OC, alors…

* * *

**Résumé**: Dudley/OC. Notre boxeur préféré (...) compte bien impressionner la belle Samantha Polkiss lors du tournoi régional de ce soir. Mais les choses ne se passeront pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**1er février  
****Que l'amour est violent!**

_(comme dirait Garou…)_

-…quatre-vingt-dix-sept, quatre-vingt-dix-huit, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf…cent ! Je crois que ça y est !

Harry Potter glissa le long du mur et s'aplatit sur le tapis du salon, complètement sonné. Dudley Dursley retira ses gants de boxe et fit craquer ses jointures, sans se départir de son sourire satisfait. Ce soir-là aurait lieu l'événement le plus important de sa vie : le tournoi régional de boxe junior. Après avoir raflé tous les honneurs aux compétitions intercollégiales et locales, Dudley comptait bien remporter haut la main le titre de champion régional !

-Bravo, fils ! se réjouit son père en se levant de son fauteuil pour taper fièrement l'épaule de son fils unique. Ce Perry n'aura aucune chance contre toi !

Mr Paxton, l'entraîneur de Dudley, lui avait appris que son adversaire, un certain Perry, était un mastodonte particulièrement redoutable. Dudley n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner et s'était entraîné tous les jours, depuis un mois, sur son punching bag favori : son cousin Harry.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, Duddlychounet ! s'exclama sa mère, dont les trémolos de sa voix trahissait l'émotion.

-Toute la famille l'est ! assura Vernon en gratifiant son fils d'une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

Harry émit un borborygme non convaincu, en crachant quelques dents. Un signe de fierté, sans doute…

0o0o0o0

19h29. Le gymnase était plein à craquer de supporters en délire. Parmi la foule, Dudley chercha d'abord des yeux ses parents, puis la belle Samantha. Lorsqu'il l'eut repérée, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, et Dud se sentit tout chose. Il connaissait Samantha Polkiss depuis des lunes, puisqu'elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami, mais il avait commencé à lui porter une attention particulière depuis seulement quelques mois. Le fait que la jeune fille ait engraissé à quelque endroit bien stratégique y était sûrement pour quelque chose…

-...Et voici l'étoile montante de la boxe junior, celui qui a raflé tous les titres en région jusqu'à maintenant : DUDLEY DURSLEY ! annonça le directeur de l'école, commentateur de la soirée.

Dans un coin du ring, Dudley leva les bras en balayant la foule du regard. Une salve d'applaudissements et d'encouragements se fit entendre.

Puis la porte du gymnase claqua bruyamment et tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Une silhouette massive se découpait dans l'embrasure.

-Ah ! fit un coach au coin opposé du ring, l'air immensément soulagé.

-Voici maintenant l'adversaire tant attendu, qui a aplati tous les concurrents, toutes catégories confondues ! CHARLIE PERRY !

On entendit une mouche voler, tousser et lâcher un pet.

La mâchoire de Dudley s'affaissa, celle de son coach aussi.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! dit Paxton. C'est pas dans les règlements, c'est ridicule, c'est…c'est…

-Une fille !?!?! lâcha Dudley, sous le choc.

Charlie Perry s'avança lourdement et grimpa sur le ring, indifférente au brouhaha réprobateur qui s'élevait des gradins. Elle avait de petits yeux perçants, le crâne complètement rasé, à l'exception d'une mince frange qui lui tombait dans les yeux, et la physionomie d'un bébé béluga.

-Et alors ? dit le coach de Charlie en élevant la voix. Elle est amplement capable d'affronter votre jeune !

-Vous plaisantez ?! répliqua le coach de Dudley. Dud va la massacrer !

-Tu veux parier, le binoclard ? lança alors la fille.

Elle avait une voix étonnamment perçante pour une personne de sa masse.

-Monsieur le directeur, vous n'allez tout de même pas accepter ça ? continua Paxton, désespéré.

-Je…, fit le directeur.

-Comment avez-vous pu encourager une démarche aussi non réglementaire ?

-En fait, quand j'ai lu Charlie Perry sur la fiche, j'ai cru que c'était un mec…

-Ah ben bravo ! intervint Dudley. On est directeur et on s'informe pas !

-Je refuse que Dudley affronte cette fille ! dit Paxton d'un ton catégorique. Les filles combattent avec les filles, et les garçons combattent avec les garçons, un point c'est tout !

-T'as peur, mauviette ? dit Charlie à Dudley.

Silence.

-J'ai boxé avec des tas de mecs et j'ai toujours gagné, poursuivit Charlie. Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui. Je suis capable de t'aplatir comme une crêpe et si tu refuses, c'est que t'as peur !

Nouveau silence. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, les spectateurs se mirent à scander des « Boooouh ! » et des « Espèce de lopette ! » qui donnèrent au teint de Dudley une couleur rouge brique, d'autant plus que Samantha Polkiss semblait s'emmerder au plus haut point.

-J'ai pas peur de toi ! dit Dudley. Tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites, je vais pas me gêner !

-J'avais pas l'intention de te faire changer tes gants de boxes pour des gants blancs, « Dud » ! se moqua Charlie.

-Mais…, commença Paxton, récalcitrant.

-Ta gueule, lui dit Dudley. Que le match commence !

L'entraîneur se tourna vers le directeur, qui haussa les épaules et siffla le début du round. De mauvais poil, Paxton croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter ? Eh ben tant pis ! Que cette fillette ne vienne pas se plaindre, après avoir eu sa raclée !!!

0o0o0o0

-OUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!

-Allons, arrête de pleurnicher, ce ne sont que de petites contusions…

-CA FAIT MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !!! BOUHOUHOOOOU !!!

-Je t'en prie, fiston, un peu de tenue ! dit Vernon, gêné.

Dudley était assis dans la salle adjacente au gymnase, en larmes. L'infirmière de l'école entreprenait de recoudre son arcade sourcilière et Pétunia maintenait une serviette fraîche sur l'autre œil – au beurre noir celui-là – de son fils.

Dudley ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Le fait qu'il était défiguré, ou le fait qu'il avait dû essuyer la défaite de sa vie contre une fille. Charlie l'avait mis K.O. au premier round, et sans trop de difficultés. Et en plus, Samantha Polkiss s'était éclipsée sans même lui adresser un regard !

C'était la pire soirée de sa vie.

0o0o0o0

-Ça va ?

-Fiche le camp !

Dudley venait de sortir du gymnase. Il avait envoyé valser ses parents, en disant qu'il préférait rentrer seul pour réfléchir. Et là, devinez qui venait l'embêter !!

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Charlie. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort…

-Pas du tout, j'étais un peu fatigué ce soir, c'est tout ! se défendit Dudley.

Charlie eut le bon sens de ne pas se moquer.

-Tu sais, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben, la boxe… on ne me prend jamais au sérieux, juste parce que je suis une fille ! Du coup, je dois toujours en faire trop pour me faire accepter. Je suis persuadée que, en tant que champion de boxe, tu es traité en vedette à ton école. Eh bien, pas moi. Évidemment, personne n'ose se moquer ouvertement, de peur de s'en prendre une, mais personne ne m'aime non plus…

Dudley commença à être sincèrement désolé pour elle, à son grand dam.

-Moi je trouve ça cool, dit-il avant de se mordre la langue.

-C'est vrai ?

Lorsque Charlie souriait, son visage en était transformé. Rien à voir avec la beauté fragile de Samantha Polkiss, bien sûr, mais bon… Charlie était peut-être une armoire à glace, mais elle était pas si mal… Dudley grimaça, ça lui coûtait vraiment d'admettre tout ça.

-J'aimerais bien me faire pardonner pour…ça, dit Charlie en désignant le visage contusionné de Dudley. Je te paie un resto ?

-D'accord !

Et merde. Elle avait trouvé son point faible : la bouffe !

Peut-être parce que c'était aussi le sien…

0o0o0o0

Somme toute, Dudley passa une excellente soirée. En se rendant au restaurant avec Charlie, il avait croisé Samantha Polkiss. Cette dernière avait levé les yeux sur lui d'un air dédaigneux, et s'était resserrée contre Paul Parker, la vedette du basket-ball local. Une irrécupérable idiote, finalement…

Charlie avait mangé comme un ogre et, entre deux bouchées de gâteau, elle avait un peu parlé d'elle. Elle allait avoir dix-huit ans, elle aussi, et elle avait grandi dans un quartier mal famé où elle vivait toujours. « Oula, mes parents vont pas aimer » songea Dudley. (Mais pourquoi diable avait-il envisagé une seule seconde que ses parents pourraient revoir Charlie ?!) Sinon, la boxeuse n'allait plus à l'école depuis plusieurs mois, le nombre de fois où elle avait été recalée l'ayant découragée. « Ouéé, comme moi ! » (Bon, ça suffit les commentaires mentaux, Dud.)

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils sortirent du resto.

-Oh non, c'est pas la peine ! J'habite loin, et puis c'est pas comme si je saurais pas me défendre si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à moi !

Ouais…elle était trop forte !

Hey, minute là, Dud ! C'est quoi cet air charmé ? Je te rappelle que c'est à cause qu'elle est « trop forte » que tu t'es pris la raclée de ta vie !

Charlie lui fit un sourire timide et se retourna pour partir. Dudley se sentit un peu bête. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il était sorti avec une fille et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte…

-Euh…Charlie ?

-Oui ? fit-elle en revenant précipitamment sur ses pas.

-Je… enfin, on va se revoir…? baragouina Dudley.

-Ah…euh…ben oui, si tu veux…

-Tu me files ton numéro ?

-D'accord ! dit Charlie, le visage illuminé.

Elle sortit un stylo, inscrivit son numéro sur la paume de Dudley et lui envoya une bine sur l'épaule.

-A plus ! dit-elle.

-A plus, murmura Dudley.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se releva lentement (le coup de Charlie à l'épaule l'ayant fait tomber par terre) et prit le chemin de Privet Drive sans se presser. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ça ne lui arrivait pas très souvent, alors quand il le faisait, ça prenait un certain temps.

Charlie.

Elle n'avait rien d'une Samantha. Elle était énorme, elle faisait de la boxe toutes catégories, elle vivait dans un quartier pourri et elle n'allait plus à l'école. C'était… c'était la fille idéale.

Dudley retourna sa main et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le numéro griffonné à la hâte. Il la rappellerait au courant de la semaine, c'était certain ! Et après…?

Ça, c'est une autre histoire !

* * *

_On verra ce futur "petit" couple à l'oeuvre dans un prochain chapitre! Ne vous gênez pas pour laisser vos commentaires d'ici là! Prochaine histoire: HPOC_


	2. 2 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

**Avertissement** : Le one shot suivant sera un HarryLyra…pour ceux qui suivent ma fic Lyra Fox, ce sera un univers alternatif - dans le sens où tout ce que vous allez lire ici ne sont PAS des spoilers de ma fic. Pour les autres, aucun problème ! XD 

Ah oui, et ce OS ci risque d'être pas mal plus romantique que le précédent (qui ne l'était pas du tout mdr)

* * *

**Résumé**: Harry/OC. Harry quitte Lyra, sa petite amie, au début de l'été... pour des raisons plutôt nébuleuses. Mais pourra-t-il résister à la tentation, lorsqu'il la reverra? 

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**2 février  
****Caliente**

(NDLA : ç_a veut dire « chaleur » ou l'équivalent…_)

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantablement écrasante à Privet Drive, cet été-là. La sécheresse qui régnait l'été précédent n'était rien en comparaison de l'humidité collante qu'il y avait en ce début du mois de juillet.

Dans une chambre au deuxième étage, à la maison du 10, Privet Drive, une jeune fille faisait les cent pas devant le ventilateur de sa sœur, bien braqué devant son visage. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Lyra Fox vivait à Surrey avec sa famille adoptive, mais elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à la rigueur de l'été, qui était beaucoup plus chaud en Grande-Bretagne qu'au Canada. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux lui collaient désagréablement à la peau, comme s'ils y étaient peints. Pour repousser la chaleur au maximum, Lyra avait tout essayé : cheveux remontés, vêtements les plus courts et légers possibles... Le résultat était aussi horrible qu'indécent à ses yeux mais, plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait déjà oublié son confort et son apparence.

À presque dix-sept ans, Lyra Fox était une des filles les plus craintes, où qu'elle aille. Ce titre lui venait sans doute du fait que, non seulement elle était une sorcière, mais elle était aussi dotée de puissants pouvoirs. Cela avait ses avantages : elle pouvait désormais avoir sa propre chambre (que l'an dernier encore, elle partageait avec sa jeune sœur de dix ans) et de surcroît, la paix, puisque personne n'osait la provoquer. Mais comme toute chose, cela comportait aussi son lot de désavantages : pendant seize ans, Lord Voldemort lui-même était convaincu que Lyra était sa fille, ce qui était assez terrifiant. Heureusement, elle détenait maintenant la preuve que son père n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais bien Sirius Black... Les circonstances dans lesquelles Lyra avait rencontré son père biologique pour la première fois étaient plutôt bouleversantes et elle préférait ne plus y penser. D'autant plus que ce certain conflit d'identité avait, entre autre, fortement contribué à sa rupture avec Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Le nom seul suffisait à faire frissonner Lyra. C'était bien avec lui que ses ennuis avaient commencés. Ce garçon devrait vaincre Voldemort pour survivre, et pour cela, il avait besoin d'alliés. Il y en avait quatre en tout; un pour chaque élément. Le ciel, la terre, le feu et l'eau. Lyra avait été désignée pour être « le feu » et cela tombait plutôt bien parce que, avec cette chaleur, elle n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en incendie.

Lyra soupira en collant son visage à quelques centimètres du ventilateur. Au début, ça ne lui avait pas dérangé d'être l'alliée de Harry, bien au contraire. Seulement, le principal intéressé n'avait pas vu les choses du même angle qu'elle. Harry était d'avis qu'il était impensable qu'une relation avec son alliée puisse marcher. Qu'il était impensable d'aimer la fille de son parrain.

Lyra lâcha un nouveau soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant six mois – qui furent indubitablement le plus beaux de son existence. Puis il y avait eu cette maudite rupture. Lyra se souvenait très bien de ce jour-là. C'était à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, en attendant l'embarquement du train qui ramènerait les étudiants à Londres. Il pleuvait comme c'est pas permis. Lyra se protégeait la tête avec un gros cartable. Puis Harry l'avait prise à part et lui avait expliqué cette histoire stupide d'alliés et de famille…

« J'ai…j'ai eu des moments super avec toi, vraiment, mais…je…ça ne marchera pas, Lyra. Je suis désolé. »

« … »

SHLAC ! Le cartable était tombé par terre. Lyra était trempée de la tête aux pieds, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Elle avait continué de regarder Harry. Fixement.

« Tu…tu comprends ? »

« Non. Non Harry, je ne comprends pas. »

« … »

La pluie avait continué de tomber, et la Terre de tourner. Des gens riaient tout autour. C'était complètement absurde.

« Je suis désolé » avait-il répété tout bas. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? C'était dur à dire, avec toute cette pluie. Et il était parti. Il l'avait plantée là, bêtement. Jamais, durant les quelques minutes qu'avaient duré l'entretien, il n'avait pu la regarder dans les yeux...

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que je sois son alliée ? Que Sirius soit mon père et son parrain ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain tout haut.

Elle se tut en regardant autour d'elle, comme si elle attendait qu'un meuble quelconque lui réponde ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que ça n'avait aucune importance qu'elle soit l'alliée de Harry et que son père biologique soit son parrain. Non, il y avait autre chose, elle en était sûre. Mais quoi ?

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une tête aux bouclettes blondes qui se ruait vers elle, avant le cri ne retentisse.

-MON VENTILATEUR ! hurla Élie en saisissant l'objet. Il était dans MA chambre et tu me l'as volé !

Lyra soupira. C'était la seule chose qu'elle regrettait du temps qu'elle et sa sœur faisaient chambre commune. Élie avait horreur du partage. Au moins, avant, ce qui était dans la chambre d'Élie était aussi dans la chambre de Lyra !

-Ah, Élie, je t'en prie ! supplia Lyra qui, en temps normal, se serait coupé la tête plutôt que de supplier sa petite peste de sœur.

Il faisait cependant trop chaud pour être dans son état normal.

-Tu te sens bien ? demanda Élie en la regardant d'un air étonné.

-Non, je vais fondre par cette chaleur ! gémit Lyra.

-Tu n'as pas un truc magique rafraîchissant ?

À presque onze ans, Élie avait été jugée assez vieille pour connaître enfin le plus grand secret de sa sœur : son appartenance au monde magique. Lyra, soulagée, avait cru qu'elle n'avait qu'à menacer Élie de la transformer en crapaud pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix, mais c'était bien mal connaître la fillette.

-Malheureusement non, dit Lyra, alors je garde le ventilateur, soeurette !

Elle se sentait de moins en moins patiente, maintenant qu'Élie avait débranché l'appareil et que la chambre devenait suffocante.

-T'es pas ma sœur, riposta aussitôt Élie.

Elle avait aussi appris que Lyra avait été adoptée par les Fox et que ce n'était pas sa vraie sœur, au grand dam de celle-ci. Désormais, Lyra devait supporter les « T'es pas ma sœur ! » qu'Élie disait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion - c'est-à-dire, tout le temps.

-Non et heureusement, petite peste ! dit sèchement Lyra qui jouait le jeu malgré elle.

Élie lui tira la langue et emporta son ventilateur jaune banane, identifié à son nom, hors de la pièce. Lyra claqua la porte derrière elle, sans avoir besoin de se déplacer. C'était plutôt cool d'être une sorcière.

Elle commençait tout juste à reprendre conscience de la moiteur dans laquelle elle était qu'Élie fit à nouveau irruption dans la pièce. Entrer sans cogner était,  
pour elle, aussi naturel que respirer.

-Papa te veut en bas dans cinq minutes et maman te dit de te mettre sur ton trente et un, dit-elle avant que Lyra n'ait le temps de l'envoyer paître.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lyra.

-Dîner d'affaire, grimaça Élie. Je te plains !

-Comment ça ? Toi, tu n'y vas pas ?

-Non, je vais dormir chez Mark, répondit Élie avec fierté.

Mark Evans faisait aussi partie des alliés et Lyra l'aimait bien, mis à part le fait qu'il était ami avec Élie.

-Attends, dit soudain Lyra en semblant saisir quelque chose. Tu m'as enlevé le ventilateur…et tu t'en vas ?

-Effectivement, je n'en aurai pas besoin, il y a l'air climatisé chez Mark. En fait, c'était juste pour t'embêter ! dit Élie en éclatant de rire. Amuse-toi bien ce soir. Tu me diras à quel niveau d'ennui était le discours de papa !

Elle s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre avant que Lyra ne puisse lui lancer quelque chose. Quand ils étaient au Canada, son père les traînait toujours à d'ennuyeux dîners d'affaires pour montrer à ses patrons combien il avait une famille charmante et respectable. La majorité du temps, il arrivait toujours quelque chose d'étrange – à l'époque, Lyra savait qu'elle en était la cause, mais elle ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière - mais ses parents s'obstinaient à l'emmener quand même, alors elle avait dû se résigner. En emménageant à Surrey, elle avait espéré qu'il n'y aurait plus de dîners aussi mortels, mais voilà que ça recommençait !

-Lyra ! hurla son père du rez-de-chaussée. Descends immédiatement, on va être en retard !

Lyra bondit sur ses pieds. Pas le temps de se changer. Elle jeta un regard à son miroir. Zut ! Son débardeur noir au décolleté plongeant et sa jupe en jeans qui aurait peut-être été décente sur une fillette de la taille d'Élie étaient sans doute très bien, dans sa chambre, par la chaleur qu'il faisait. Mais certainement pas à un dîner d'affaire ! De quel genre de fille allait-elle avoir l'air, habillée comme ça ?

-Lyra Black, tu descends immédiatement ! cria sa mère.

Lorsque Annie Fox l'appelait par le nom de famille de ses vrais parents, ça se corsait. Elle devrait descendre illico. Avant de sortir, Lyra jeta un dernier coup d'œil désespéré à son miroir.

-Oh, tant pis! se dit-elle tout haut. Si je ne suis pas assez « classe » pour eux, je resterai à la maison.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle souhaitait ardemment. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement et déplaisir, ses parents ne firent aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle les rejoignit dans le hall. Lyra jurait horriblement à côté de son père, si chic en smoking (mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait avoir chaud!) et de sa mère en robe cocktail.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu en ferais tant, dit finalement sa mère lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois à l'extérieur.

Lyra ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là.

-On ne prend pas la voiture? s'étonna-t-elle lorsque ses parents passèrent devant.

-Oh non, dit son père. On va marcher, c'est tout près.

Lyra haussa les sourcils.

-Euh…je sais que tu vas avoir dix-sept ans, et que tu connais bien ce garçon, mais ce n'est pas un peu…trop? demanda son père en regardant le décolleté d'un mauvais œil.

-Quoi? Quel garçon? demanda Lyra, paniquée.

Ses parents riaient d'elle, c'était sûr. Parce que le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait et qui habitait tout près, c'était…non…

-Mais voyons, Lyly, je croyais que tu avais deviné! dit sa mère, étonnée. Nous allons chez le patron de ton père, Vernon Dursley!

Ses parents s'arrêtèrent devant le 4, Privet Drive. Ce n'était donc pas une blague. Lyra se figea.

-Ah non, ah non! dit-elle en blêmissant. Je n'y vais pas!

Jules et Annie Fox se regardèrent, perplexes.

-Mais bien sûr que tu viens! dit enfin sa mère en la prenant par le bras.

-Pas question! dit Lyra d'un air terrorisé. Regarde de quoi j'ai l'air!

Elle allait voir Harry pour la première fois depuis les vacances et elle était habillée en vraie putain. La panique s'empara d'elle et la température de son corps chuta de plusieurs degrés. Elle se mit à claquer des dents, comme ça, dehors, pendant l'été le plus chaud et humide que Privet Drive eut jamais connu.

-Tu es très bien comme ça, s'impatienta son père qui n'en croyait tout de même pas un mot. Aller, il ne faut pas se mettre en retard.

La température de Lyra monta en flèche. Elle allait voir Harry. Son père sonna à la porte, tandis que Lyra se débattait pour s'en aller. Sa mère la tenait fermement. Le corps de Lyra faisait la navette entre le chaud et le froid. C'était sûr, elle allait attraper un rhume.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un garçon pria les invités d'entrer, avec un enthousiasme forcé. Lyra cessa momentanément de respirer, puis reprit son souffle. C'était…

Dudley Dursley. Harry n'était pas là ? Et si il était chez les Weasley ? Lyra était incapable de déterminer si cette perspective l'enchantait ou non.

Telle une somnambule, elle suivit ses parents et entra chez les Dursley. Dudley devint aussi blême qu'elle lorsqu'il la vit. Lorsque Vernon et Pétunia Dursley vinrent les accueillir, ils eurent la même réaction, mais se ressaisirent avant que les Fox ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Lyra se souvint que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait fait sauter leur téléviseur.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir au salon pour bavarder, avant l'heure du repas. Dudley, qui dut prendre la seule place disponible sur le canapé, à côté de Lyra, ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Lyra lui aurait bien jeté un sort, mais elle était trop occupée à regarder vers le couloir, s'attendant à voir Harry arriver à tout moment. Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, Harry n'était toujours pas là.

-Où est donc votre neveu? demanda Annie Fox lorsque Mrs Dursley eut servi le potage.

-Dans sa chambre, répondit sèchement Mrs Dursley.

-Oh, c'est dommage, dit Mrs Fox. Lyra aurait bien aimé le voir.

La principale concernée lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle l'aurait volontiers assassinée sur place!

-Va donc le chercher, fiston, ordonna Mr Dursley à Dudley qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

Visiblement, Mr Dursley n'avait pas plus envie que son fils de voir Harry, mais il tenait à conclure une bonne affaire à la fin de la soirée. Aussi voulait-il satisfaire les désirs de ses invités. Or, Lyra ne désirait _pas_ voir Harry!

-Je n'ai pas fini de manger, grogna Dudley en guise d'excuse.

Alléluia!

-Eh bien Lyra n'a qu'à aller le chercher elle-même, reprit Mrs Fox. Hein, chérie ?

Lyra ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de faire tomber un lustre sur la tête de sa mère. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et comprit pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas de lustre.

-Sais pas où est sa chambre, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

-Voyons! Tu as passé l'été ici, l'an dernier! dit Mr Fox.

De quoi se mêlait-il, celui-là? Lyra dut avoir l'air particulièrement méchante, parce que ses parents renoncèrent.

-Laissez tomber, Mr Fox, dit alors Vernon Dursley. Dud ira, n'est-ce pas, fiston?

Il jeta un regard sévère à Dudley, qui se leva en grognant. En passant derrière son père, Lyra le vit glisser un billet de vingt dollars dans sa poche.

Elle soupira, soulagée. Il aurait fallu la payer aussi, pour qu'elle aille se jeter dans la gueule du loup! Jamais elle n'aurait trouvé la force d'aller chercher Harry, encore moins dans sa chambre…Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait la force de le regarder!

Une porte claqua à l'étage. Lyra entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine, à force de débattre comme ça ! Une silhouette se dessina plus loin. Dudley reparut dans la cuisine.

Seul.

-Il veut pas descendre! annonça-t-il en se rasseyant.

-Nom d'une perceuse, que fait-il? dit Mr Dursley.

-Rien, dit Dudley avec mauvaise humeur. Il est assis sur son lit et il fixe le mur.

-Ça me semble être une activité plutôt à la mode, dit Mrs Fox. Lyra fait ça aussi!

Le bol qui était devant sa mère se mit à tressauter. Annie Fox le saisit à deux mains et regarda Lyra d'un air nerveux.

-D'accord, j'ai compris! murmura-t-elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? continua Mr Dursley à son fils.

-Qu'il y avait des gens en bas et que tu demandais à le voir, dit Dudley d'un ton morne.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu? demanda Mr Dursley.

Dudley marmonna quelque chose, les dents serrées.

-Quoi?

-Il a répondu : « Dégage, gros lard » ! dit Dudley avec hargne.

Lyra ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ses parents la regardèrent d'un air réprobateur, mais elle s'en fichait. Puis la conversation s'orienta sur les perceuses et ensuite, sur les paris concernant le joueur de golf le plus prometteur. C'était à mourir d'ennui. Lyra ne les écoutait plus, l'air ailleurs, lorsqu'une marche craqua au loin. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Harry surgit dans la cuisine.

Comme si dîner avec les Dursley était la dernière chose dont il avait envie (ce qui était assurément le cas) Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer. Son jean large et tout rapiécé avait visiblement fait son temps, et son t-shirt blanc lui collait à la peau, tant il faisait chaud. Lyra put distinguer les muscles de son ventre et se sentit soudainement couverte d'une sueur froide.

L'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis des mois, Harry fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et se raidit. Son regard croisa celui de Lyra, puis s'attarda à la hauteur du décolleté. Il ne détourna pas les yeux aussi vite qu'il aurait dû. Même s'ils avaient été en équateur, Lyra aurait préféré porter un gros pull plutôt que d'être ainsi vêtue devant lui.

Au-dessus de la table, la lumière vacilla. L'ampoule s'éteignit puis se ralluma d'un coup. Lyra se demanda qui, de elle ou de Harry, avait fait ça. Le temps, qui s'était comme figé autour d'eux, reprit son cours.

-Ne reste pas là comme un portemanteau! dit Vernon Dursley de sa grosse voix. Viens t'asseoir.

Pétrifiée, Lyra s'aperçut que la seule place libre était celle qui lui faisait face. Décidément, cette soirée pourrait servir de modèle au bouquin _Le répertoire des pires clichés de l'Angleterre_ ou _Comment bousiller une soirée en 10 leçons faciles _! Harry s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit désigné, sans un mot. Il semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait des invités autre que Lyra dans sa cuisine, et que sa conduite était plutôt impolie. Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur Lyra, qui regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir encore appris à transplaner.

Pétunia Dursley servit le repas principal, mais Lyra n'y toucha même pas. Elle regarda son assiette en tentant de reprendre son calme. Harry était là, juste devant elle. Ça faisait tellement mal qu'elle était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que son cœur en miettes. Elle ne savait toujours pas si Harry avait réussi à cesser de l'aimer comme il l'avait voulu, mais une chose était sûre : elle, de son côté, n'y était pas parvenue. Et rester assise devant lui était un véritable supplice.

Le supplice dura tout le long du repas, qui s'étirait beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Lyra. Elle n'avait pas mangé du tout et elle devina le regard réprobateur de sa mère, mais elle fut incapable de lever les yeux. Tel un aimant, son regard était attiré vers Harry, et si elle levait les yeux, elle le regarderait inévitablement.

Le repas se termina enfin. Cependant, Mr Fox et Mr Dursley n'avaient conclu aucun marché, et ils autorisèrent les jeunes à se lever de table, afin qu'ils puissent discuter « affaires » plus aisément. Dudley se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la télévision, tandis que Harry prit le chemin de sa chambre avec une lenteur d'escargot. Et Lyra? Elle aurait voulu disparaître et ne jamais revenir. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva, bien décidée à rentrer chez elle. C'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs. Ravalant la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose de stupéfiant. Harry, qui avait pris l'allure d'un zombie durant tout le dîner, sortit soudainement de sa torpeur. Il s'avança vers Lyra, la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'étage. Les jambes en coton et le souffle coupé, Lyra le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il attendit qu'elle soit entrée pour fermer la porte derrière eux.

Il faisait une chaleur si torride à l'intérieur que Lyra cru qu'elle allait fondre. Harry, qui était dos à elle, soupira bruyamment.

-Tu le savais, pas vrai ? dit-il sans se retourner.

Lyra était si contente de l'entendre parler qu'elle mit un temps à comprendre qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse…et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout saisi la question !

-Quoi ? dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête en venant ici, vêtue de cette façon ?

-J'ignorais que j'allais venir ici ! s'exclama Lyra, interloquée. Sinon, je me serais changée.

-Vraiment ?

-Non. Pour tout te dire, si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venue.

Elle lui en voulait tellement de ne plus l'aimer qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le faire sentir coupable. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'elle était venue lui rendre visite en minijupe pour l'aguicher ?

-Lyra, ce que je t'ai dit au début de l'été, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'en avais envie ! dit Harry d'une voix étouffée.

-Non ?

-Non. Je l'ai fait parce que…

Il hésita. Lyra allait enfin savoir LA raison.

-Enfin, tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, je te l'ai expliqué. Je savais que je serais incapable de mener la mission avec toi dans les parages. Je savais que, comme tu es une alliée, tu serais toujours là et que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. Je croyais vraiment que ça vaudrait mieux qu'on cesse de se voir…

-Et ça vaut mieux ? voulut savoir Lyra.

-Non… Pas du tout, en vérité. C'est même pire. Je pense toujours à toi, je te vois partout, j'entends ta voix sans arrêt, même quand t'es pas là ! Tu sais que j'ai dû m'embarrer ici depuis les vacances pour m'empêcher d'aller te voir ? Mais ça n'a servi à rien. Je savais que tu étais à trois maisons d'ici et ça me tuait. Ça me tue. Et maintenant, tu es là, juste derrière moi…je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire, si jamais je me retournais !

Lyra essuya ses mains moites sur sa jupe, incapable de répondre quelque chose. Elle venait d'entendre ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre tout l'été, et de la bouche même de Harry. Pourtant, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Il y avait toujours ce doute qui persistait, ce mal atroce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur…

-Mais alors _pourquoi _? dit-elle.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu compliques tout comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te retourner ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Lyra, soupira Harry en se passant la main sur la figure. La mission…

-Non, il y a autre chose, affirma Lyra.

Harry ne répondit rien et Lyra vit dans son silence sa pire crainte : la confirmation de ce qui la tourmentait.

-Ce que je t'ai dit, c'est la vérité, dit enfin Harry. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Ça pourrait être vrai mais, vois-tu, je ne te crois pas. Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Harry, pas à moi !

-Si je te le disais…je te ferais mal, dit Harry d'une voix brisée.

C'était comme s'il l'avait giflée.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas mal, maintenant ? explosa Lyra. Tu m'as menti ! Il y a une autre fille, c'est ça ?

Harry fit volte-face.

-Moi, aimer une autre fille que toi ? Tu es folle ? Jamais de la vie !

Il se tut. Lyra ne répondit rien. Gênés, ils se dévisagèrent durant une minute qui s'étira telle un millénaire.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? murmura Lyra après un moment, avant de fondre en larmes.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Harry, totalement désemparé, s'approcha et la prit simplement dans ses bras. Lyra laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule et continua à sangloter. Harry lui caressa lentement les cheveux. La pince qui les retenait tomba et une cascade de cheveux noirs croula dans le dos de la jeune fille.

-Fait quoi, murmura Harry lorsque les pleurs de son amie se furent atténués.

-M'aimer, répondit Lyra en s'essuyant les yeux. Avant, c'était une promesse, maintenant, c'est une menace. Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

Harry posa son menton sur la tête de Lyra et réfléchit.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. Peut-être est-ce ton rire, ton odeur, tes cheveux, tes yeux…ta manière d'être. Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, ça me rend fou.

Lyra oublia toute la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle n'y voyait maintenant qu'une chose toute simple : elle l'aimait et il l'aimait. Et elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus.

Tout commença tranquillement, avec un petit baiser du bout des lèvres, mais c'était déjà trop tard. En quelques minutes, après l'avoir embrassée fougueusement, Harry la souleva et la déposa sur son lit déjà défait. Puis il s'arrêta.

-On…ne…peut pas ! haleta-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça…pas maintenant, dit Lyra, trempée de sueur.

-Tu as raison, je ne peux pas, dit Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-C'est juste pour ce soir, dit Lyra dans un souffle. Après…eh bien, on verra !

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Lyra rabattit la couverture sur leurs têtes.

* * *

_Niak Niak! Eh non, pas de lemon ici! Je ferai aussi une suite pour celui-ci... à suivre, donc!_


	3. 3 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

Je sais que je suis très en retard sur mon horaire lol mais bon, disons que ce sera un calendrier pour la St Valentin 2008 !!! Sinon merci à tous pour vos super reviews!! (_A l'intention de Corny -- Bah, la première non plus c'est pas ma préférée... mais je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'autre! XD_) 

**Résumé :** Rusard/(Surprise!) et l'amorce d'un Sirius/OC en parallèle. Rusard, le concierge grincheux, reçoit de mystérieuses lettres d'amour anonymes. Sirius se retrouvera malgré lui dans le rôle de Cupidon, au risque de se faire prendre lui-même par une des flèches de l'amour!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**3 février  
****On peut aimer et laver les planchers!**

(_n'est-ce pas…?_)

-BLACK! DANS MON BUREAU!

« Eh merde! » songea Sirius en abandonnant le graffiti qu'il avait commencé sur la porte de la salle des profs. L'idée de s'enfuir en courant lui traversa momentanément l'esprit, mais le concierge fut plus rapide et le traîna jusqu'à son bureau en le tirant par l'oreille.

-Ouille! Ça va pas, espèce de malade!? Ça fait mal!

-Taisez-vous, Black, avant que je vous attache par les pieds et que je vous fouette!

-Et sado, par-dessus le marché! marmonna Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites? gronda Rusard.

-Rien, rien…

Rusard jeta Sirius sur un siège et ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Alors…, fit le concierge en consultant un épais grimoire. Vous avez dérogé à la règle numéro trois du décret vingt-six, alinéa quatre : violation d'un bien public…

-Je croyais que vous connaissiez les règlements par cœur, railla Sirius.

-Oh, mais c'est la liste des châtiments que regarde en ce moment ! répondit Rusard dans un rictus, en levant les yeux de son grimoire. Je recherche quelque chose…d'original.

-Vous voulez un truc VRAIMENT original ?

-…

-Laissez-moi partir sans histoire, et moi je vous promettrai que je ne recommencerai plus.

-Très original en effet. Vous pouvez toujours courir, Mr Black, vous n'y échapperez pas.

Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par un PAF! retentissant. Nullement perturbé, Rusard leva les yeux un court instant vers le hibou qui s'était écrasé contre sa fenêtre, puis il retourna à son grimoire, l'air profondément ennuyé.

-Euh…vous ne lui ouvrez pas ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Nan.

PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! (de rétorquer le hibou)

-Mais euh…, commença Sirius.

-Nan j'ai dit ! Inutile d'insister !

-…

-Alors donc, nous parlions châtiment…

PAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPA…

-LAVER LA SALLE DES TROPHEES, CA POURRAIT ETRE BIEN ! hurla Rusard pour couvrir les coups frénétiques du hibou. HUM, NON, VOUS L'AVEZ DEJA FAIT TROIS FOIS CETTE ANNEE…

PAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPA…

-LE CHATOUILLIS DU MORT-VIVANT ALORS ? dit Rusard en tournant une page de son grimoire.

PAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPA…

-MERDE, IL EST ILLEGAL CELUI-LA… N'Y A-T-IL DONC AUCUNE PUNITION QUE LA LOI ME PERMETTE DE VOUS INFLIGER ET QUE VOUS N'AYEZ PAS DEJA FAITE ?!?

PAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPA…

-DANS CE CAS PEUT-ETRE QUE…

-C'EST FINI OUI !?!?!??? hurla soudainement Sirius.

PAFPAFpafpa… (silence)

-Aaaaaah, soupira Rusard. Merci, Black. Ce crétin de volatile commençait vraiment à…

-Je ne disais pas ça pour le hibou ! riposta aussitôt Sirius. Vous allez lui ouvrir la fenêtre ou merde ?! C'est vraiment insupportable !

A la grande surprise de l'adolescent, Rusard sembla gêné, tout à coup.

-C'est que…, commença-t-il.

PAF !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive ! grogna Rusard.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou s'engouffra à l'intérieur, laissa tomber une lettre sur le bureau, une fiente sur la tête du concierge, et repartit aussitôt.

Rusard accusa calmement le coup. Tandis qu'un filet mince et brun coulait le long de sa tempe, son regard suivit celui de Sirius jusqu'à l'enveloppe rose agrémentée de petits cœurs qui trônait sur son bureau. Puis, l'air extrêmement las, Rusard se laissa choir sur sa chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lettre explosa dans un nuage rosé et, telle une Beuglante, laissa échapper son contenu, d'une voix suave cependant :

_Ô toi, homme viril, fleur des champs,_

_Que ta grâce te porte jusqu'à moi,_

_Que ton cœur en fasse autant._

_Ô toi, qui es au cœur de mes illusions,_

_Puisse ton amour n'être pas qu'une chimère,_

_Succombe à ma passion,_

_Ensemble, faisons union,_

_Et je te jure que jamais plus je ne serai amère._

Silence.

Malaise.

-Eh ben…, dit finalement Sirius.

-Je suis désolé (surtout pour moi) que vous ayez assisté à cette scène, Black ! dit Rusard en se débarrassant de la fiente d'un coup de mouchoir. Je suis victime de cette situation ridicule à tous les jours, immanquablement. Ça fait des mois que ça dure.

-Oh…et qui…?

-Je ne sais pas, grogna Rusard. Elles ne sont jamais signées.

-Ah…

C'était si absurde que, même mort de rire, Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'esclaffer.

-Ecoutez, Black, ça m'horripile d'en arriver là mais…

-Oui ?

-Puisque vous êtes désormais dans le secret, vous allez m'aider à trouver l'expéditrice de ces lettres ridicules.

-Quoiiii ?

-M'aider, que dis-je, VOUS allez trouver, VOUS SEUL, l'identité de cette femme ! Et vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est le châtiment qui vous est imposé pour avoir violé un règlement, haha, je suis trop génial…

-…

-Aller hop ! s'exclama Rusard en poussant Sirius hors du bureau. Au boulot ! Vous avez une semaine et vous êtes réduit au silence, sans quoi je vous confine en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. Bonne journée.

…

-Et merde, marmonna Sirius.

0o0o0o0

-OUAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

-J'trouve pas ça drôle.

-Alors tu vas vraiment jouer à Cupidon pour Rusard ? Ouahahahaha !

-La ferme James, merde, j'ai pas envie de passer les deux prochaines années en retenue ! Je devais en parler à personne, tu es le seul à le savoir…

-Euh…, fit une voix derrière eux. Je voudrais pas passer pour une fouineuse, mais vous parlez fort et j'ai tout entendu…

Les deux garçons se retournèrent brusquement. Adorabelle Beauregard, la fille la plus canon du niveau, ferma le bouquin qu'elle avait ouvert sur ses genoux et eut un regard désolé.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! gémit Sirius, la tête entre les mains.

0o0o0o0

-Moi je suggère de filer Chourave, murmura Adorabelle. Elle lui demande trop souvent de venir passer le balai dans ses serres…

-Ouais, bonne idée ! approuva James.

-OK, dit Sirius. Ce soir ?

Ils étaient tous les trois dans un coin de la classe de sortilèges et discutaient à voix basse, tandis que les autres pratiquaient le Chauve-furie.

-Oh non ! gémit James. Je suis en retenue ce soir !

-C'est pas sérieux ? Et demain ?

-Entraînement de Quidditch.

-James ! J'ai qu'une semaine, je te signale !

-Je sais bien, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Allez-y sans moi.

-Haha, très drôle.

-Je te prêterai ma cape.

-Oh, ça va, dans ce cas.

0o0o0o0

Jamais Sirius ne s'était trouvé aussi près d'une fille. Était-ce cela qui lui donnait des sueurs froides, ou le fait que la fille en question soit hyper sexy ?

-Ouais ben, c'est pas super spacieux cette cape ! plaisanta Adorabelle.

-Non en… en effet…

-Oh regarde ! Il y a de la lumière dans la serre numéro quatre ! Tu crois que c'est Chourave qui compose un de ses poèmes ?

-Merlin… je suis pas très sûr de vouloir assister à ça !

Ils se mirent à rigoler, mais cessèrent aussitôt. Chourave avait entendu quelque chose et tentait de voir ce qui était à l'origine du bruit. Adorabelle se resserra contre Sirius pour être sûre de ne rien laisser paraître sous la cape d'Invisibilité. Un doux parfum chatouilla l'odorat de Sirius.

…Sueurs froides…

-Comment on va faire pour entrer dans la serre ? chuchota Adorabelle.

-…

-Sirius ?

-Hein ?

-OH MON DIEU ! s'écria Adorabelle avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

Sirius sortit de sa transe et vit, à travers les vitres de la serre, Chourave et Flitwick qui se pelotaient sans retenue. Dégoûtant spectacle.

Choqués, les deux adolescents s'empressèrent de regagner le château. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils laissèrent tomber la cape et éclatèrent de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

0o0o0o0

Leur terrifiante vision comportait deux désavantages majeurs. 1) Impossible de se concentrer dans les cours de botanique et de sortilèges. 2) Aucune candidate en vue pour l'affaire Rusard.

-Je ne vois absolument pas qui pourrait envoyer des poèmes enflammés à ce vieux rabougri ! dit James, trois jours plus tard, à la bibliothèque.

-Moi non plus, et c'est une source d'angoisse inimaginable ! dit Sirius. Le vieux rabougri en question n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards insistants chaque fois qu'il me croise et, ce matin, il a marmonné « Plus que trois jours, Black » …

-J'aimerais bien t'aider, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Lily Evans ce soir !

-Noooooon !?

-Si ! dit fièrement James. Bon, j'ai été un peu inspiré… je lui ai envoyé une lettre anonyme !

-Pas étonnant qu'elle ait accepté le rendez-vous, alors ! T'as aucune chance, Cornedrue.

-Ça reste à voir. Et toi, avec ta Française ?

-Nonmaisdequoituparles, marmonna Sirius en rougissant.

-Ta flamme se dirige justement vers toi…, l'informa James, goguenard.

-Vous allez pas le croire ! s'exclama Adorabelle en déposant son sac sur la table.

-Quoi ? demanda James.

-C'est Pince qui écrit les lettres à Rusard ! annonça la jeune fille en baissant la voix. Regardez ce que je viens de trouver !

Elle sortit de son sac une pile de parchemins roses remplis d'une écriture ronde et raturée par endroits.

-Mince ! fit Sirius. Comment t'as eu ça ?

-Je suis allée demander une information à Pince au sujet d'un livre, et j'ai vu ces trucs suspects dépasser de la poche de sa robe… j'ai attendu qu'elle se retourne, et j'ai lancé un sortilège d'Attraction !

James poussa un sifflement admiratif. Sirius parcourait les lettres en s'efforçant à peine de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Oh mon Rusardinouninouchet…

-C'est pas le pire ! dit Adorabelle. Par endroit, elle l'appelle Rusochou-cœur-de-biche.

-Mrfrf…

-OUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! accourut aussitôt la bibliothécaire.

-Et merde…

0o0o0o0

Sirius vécut les pires minutes de son existence. James avait habilement réussi à se défiler en feignant être attendu pour une retenue, mais Sirius et Adorabelle s'étaient retrouvés confinés dans le bureau de Madame Pince et durent endurer ses longues jérémiades et ses longs soupirs désespérés. Ça donnait dans le « Mais je l'aime, mais je sais plus, mais je l'adore, mais il ignore mon existence » et blablabla. Sur le point de mourir d'ennui, Sirius eut toutes les misères du monde à ne pas s'endormir dans son fauteuil, tandis qu'Adorabelle faisait dans le « Mais non, il vous aime j'en suis sûre, vous devriez aller lui parler » et blablabla. L'entretien se conclut par un « Oh ! désespoir ! » de Pince et un « Ne vous en faites pas, on va vous aider » d'Adorabelle.

-ON !?!? dit Sirius en regagnant la salle commune avec la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? se défendit Adorabelle. C'est toi qui t'es embarqué dans cette histoire.

-Hey ho, je devais trouver l'expéditrice des lettres pour Rusard, c'était pas dans mon contrat de jouer les entremetteurs par la suite ! Si ça te chante de faire l'agence matrimoniale, j'en suis heureux pour toi, mais ne me mêle pas à ça !

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Sirius Black ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai trouvé l'auteure des lettres ! Ce serait la moindre des choses que tu m'aides à remplir la promesse que j'ai faite à Pince !

-Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça !

-Parce que je te le demande.

Adorabelle lui fit son petit air piteux.

-Et merde ! grogna Sirius, fidèle à son habitude.

0o0o0o0

Convaincre Rusard que Pince était la femme de sa vie ne fut pas une mince affaire. Sirius et Adorabelle durent user des arguments tous plus inimaginables les uns que les autres, tels que « Vous aurez un accès illimité à la Réserve ! » et « Ça vous fera une compagne pour laver les planchers ! »

Ce dernier argument fut particulièrement percutant, je dois dire. À ces mots, Rusard ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Sirius avec espoir.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle acceptera de faire le ménage avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh…, fit Sirius qui avait dit ça simplement comme ça.

-Absolument ! intervint Adorabelle. Après tout, en amour on partage tout !

-Et puis, on peut aimer et laver les planchers, vous savez ! ajouta Sirius.

Adorabelle pouffa. Sirius eut du mal à se retenir de l'imiter et Rusard leur jeta un regard soupçonneux.

-Pardon, fit Adorabelle en faisant mine de tousser.

-Vous et Madame Pince êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, dit Sirius. A votre place, j'irais vite lui déclarer mon amour avant qu'un autre ne le fasse !

Cela acheva de convaincre Rusard, qui sortit de son bureau à la course, non sans s'être bombé le torse avant de partir conquérir la bibliothécaire. Après son départ, Sirius et Adorabelle partagèrent un autre interminable fou rire.

-On a réussi ! dit Adorabelle en tendant la main à Sirius.

Sirius la lui serra, en signe de victoire, mais ne la retira pas comme il l'aurait dû. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un long regard, puis dégagèrent leur main comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés.

-Tu rêves, Sirius !

-Pff ! Comme si j'étais intéressé !

Et ils quittèrent le bureau du concierge en évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. 4 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

**Résumé :** Lucius/Narcissa. Suite à un cours de potion qui tourne mal, Lucius a le pouvoir d'entendre les pensées les plus intimes des gens qui l'entourent. Seul problème : il ne peut savoir à qui elles appartiennent!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

NDLA: Je SAIS que j'ai un an et un jour de retard!!! Et je ne vais probablement pas le rattraper malgré toute ma bonne volonté, parce que j'ai des problèmes de santé et que ce soir je suis hyper crevée (et non, j'essaie pas de faire pitié!!!) Pardonnez-moi!

**4 février  
****I think of you**

(_sic…)_

Grand, blond, large d'épaules et « un brin » arrogant; Lucius Malefoy avait tout du mec populaire typique. Toujours accompagné de ses fidèles acolytes, il déambulait dans les couloirs en lançant des mots doux aux unes, des insultes aux autres. Il se couchait tous les soirs le sourire aux lèvres, convaincu d'être le jeune homme le plus beau, le plus heureux et surtout le plus aimé de la planète.

À peine égocentrique, quoi.

Jusqu'au jour où…

POWWW!!!

-Qui a tiré? s'écria Garth Goyle, l'air abruti.

-Personne n'a tiré, imbécile! dit Sam Summers. C'est Lucius qui a provoqué une explosion.

-J'ai rien provoqué du tout! se défendit le principal intéressé en crachant une substance verte et gluante. Le chaudron a éclaté tout seul!

-Mr Malefoy, qu'avez-vous donc fait là?! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn en accourant. J'avais bien spécifié de n'ajouter qu'une seule prostate de Walambawa à votre potion!

« _Évidemment, il a encore fallu que cet abruti fasse l'intéressant!_ »

-PARDON!? s'insurgea Lucius.

-Euh…ça va, dis? s'inquiéta Sam.

-Bien sûr que ça va : je suis couvert d'une substance verte puante et un imbécile se permet de m'insulter!

« _Ai-je pensé tout haut?_ »  
« _Mwahaha! Quel idiot!_ »  
« _Mais qu'il est con!_ »  
« _Quel mec étrange, quand même…_ »  
« _Bien fait pour lui, sale tête enflée!_ »

-Non mais ne vous gênez surtout pas!!! cria Lucius.

-…

-Lucius, dit Goyle, un peu mal à l'aise. Personne ne parle depuis trois bonnes minutes…

-…

« _En plus d'être con, il entend des voix!_ »

-Ah! hurla Lucius en pointant un doigt au hasard dans la classe. Qui a parlé?

-Mr Summers, dit Slughorn d'un air inquiet, accompagnez donc Malefoy à l'infirmerie…

-Mais je vais bien! se défendit Lucius. Attendez…vous voulez dire que…vous n'avez rien entendu?!?

« _Arrête ta comédie, crétin, tu ne fais rire personne._ »  
« _Mais à quoi il joue là?_ »

-JE NE JOUE PAS LA COMEDIE!! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE, C'EST UNE CONSPIRATION!!

-…

-Summers, conduisez-le à l'infirmerie _immédiatement_!

0o0o0o0

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Lucius fut assailli par une pluie d'insultes et de remarques acerbes. Sam Summers, qui était un bon ami et, par conséquent, pas du genre à se payer sa tête, avait l'air sincèrement inquiet de ce qu'entendait Lucius.

« _Tiens, si c'est pas le grand fendant suivi de son chien de poche!_ »

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas entendue, celle-là?! s'énerva Lucius. Elle te concernait aussi!

-Bon sang Lucius, arrête ça tu me fais peur!!

Lucius dut alors se rendre à l'évidence : il était devenu fou. Pourtant, Madame Pomfresh ne diagnostiqua rien d'anormal, à l'exception de la potion verte et nauséabonde qui le recouvrait. Elle fit disparaître la substance, suggéra un stress dû aux examens qui approchaient et lui recommanda le repos.

-Mais… et les voix?

-Du repos, Mr Malefoy, du repos.

0o0o0o0

Le manège dura toute la semaine. Lucius en arriva à la conclusion que la potion qu'il avait malencontreusement fait exploser et qu'il avait avalée lui avait donné le pouvoir d'entendre ce que les autres pensaient de lui.

Et, à sa grande stupeur, ce n'était pas particulièrement reluisant. Le premier jour, il en fit une liste.

Du côté des adjectifs se trouvaient donc les mots :

Abruti

Idiot

Étrange

Ahuri

Bête

Sot

Anormal (_QUOI? qui a découvert que j'avais six orteils et demi au pied droit?_)

Nigaud

Obtus (_qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?_)

Débile

Stupide

Dégénéré

Constipé (_même pas vrai! Je mange des fibres à tous les jours!_)

Alors que dans la catégorie des noms, il y avait :

Fendant

Con  
Andouille

Crétin

Imbécile

Barbare (_c'est pas parce que je coupe les oreilles de mes elfes et que je les vends sur l'Allée des Embrumes que je suis barbare!_)

Ordure non recyclable (_gné?_)

Tête enflée

Mousse de nombril (_je reconnais que j'aime certaines cavités, mais je ne suis ni gris ni mousseux!!!_)

Grain de maïs dans un étron de lendemain d'épluchette (_trop long, je comprends rien_)

Foulure cervicale (_qui, que, quoi?_)

Pétasse (_ÇA VA PAS?!?_)

Le deuxième jour, Lucius abandonna l'idée de tout consigner sur une liste. Il commençait à manquer de parchemin…

Le troisième jour, il devint complètement parano. Il péta une crise de nerfs au beau milieu de la Grande Salle et c'est Rusard qui eut la tâche de le ramener de force à son dortoir, à coups de serpillière dans le derrière.

« _Hum, elle a de la chance cette serpillière…_ »

-Je vous défends, sale pervers!! s'égosilla Lucius.

-Pardon? s'offusqua Rusard. C'est une retenue que vous voulez, jeune effronté?

« _À nous deux, mon joli…j'ai justement huilé les chaînes et astiqué les fouets, ce matin…_ »

Lucius s'enfuit en courant et eut, depuis ce jour, une phobie chronique des concierges.

0o0o0o0

Emmuré dans son dortoir vide à cette heure, l'air morose, le Serpentard entrepris de trouver des moyens pour s'occuper. Après avoir complimenté son reflet dans le miroir, limé et poli ses ongles de pieds, compté ses cheveux un à un et étranglé le Boursouf de Goyle, l'ennui le rongea à nouveau. Avisant alors un cahier vierge sur la table de chevet de Summers, il le fit venir à lui, l'ensorcela et décida d'entamer un journal intime.

_**Un journal intime? **_Dit le cahier d'un ton grimaçant.

-Ben quoi?! Rétorqua Lucius.

_**Tu n'aurais pas une fonction plus…virile à m'attribuer?**_

-Je suis très viril tu sauras!!! Tu n'as qu'à demander à toutes les poules de ce château!

_**Euh, ça c'est ton affaire. Mais je te signale que les journaux intimes sont pour les femmes.**_

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, et pis qu'est-ce que tu y connais de toute façon, espèce de sang-de-bourbe!?!

…

-Aller, parle!!

_**Je refuse.**_

-C'est un ordre!

_**Va te faire foutre.**_

Malgré tous ses efforts, le cahier ne prononça plus un mot. À partir de ce moment, Lucius comprit que même les journaux intimes pour femmes le détestaient et il quitta le dortoir en pleurant.

Or, fort malheureusement pour lui, la salle commune des Serpentard était bondée.

« _Tiens, si c'est pas cette feluette de Malefoy!_ »

Lucius se retourna vivement, mais personne ne le regardait ni ne semblait s'adresser à lui. Encore ces voix!!!  
Il se mit à chialer de plus belle. 

« _Ha!, on dirait bien que le roi Malefoy est tombé de son trône aujourd'hui!_ »  
« _Pauvre pédale!_ »  
« _Oh, quel amour!_ _¤_soupir conquis_¤_ »

Lucius renifla bruyamment dans sa manche. Puis…

-HEIIINNN?!?!?

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Ça va, vieux? Demanda Goyle, l'air inquiet.  
« _OK, c'est clair, il est devenu fou._ »

-JE NE SUIS PAS FOU!! S'égosilla Lucius.

-M-mais, je n'ai pas dit ça, balbutia Goyle, mal à l'aise.

-OUI TU L'AS DIT! J'AI RECONNU TA VOIX!!

« _Merde, j'ai pensé tout haut?! Pourtant les autres autour ont l'air aussi surpris que moi…_ »

-HA!! JE SUIS TROP PUISSANT! MAINTENANT JE PEUX RECONNAÎTRE VOS VOIX, BANDE DE TRAITRES!

« Méchant malade… »

-JE T'AI RECONNU, ROGUE!!

« _Merde…mon Occlumancie n'est pas tout à fait au point…»_

« _Gné? Il est schizo?!_ »

-NON JE NE SUIS PAS SCHIZOPHRÈNE, RODOLPHUS!

« _Il est Légilimens alors?_ »

-Non plus, Rodolphus…, soupira Lucius d'un air las.

« _Mais qu'il est chou!_ ¤soupir conquis (encore)¤»

-…Qui a dit ça??? dit Lucius en tournant de tous les côtés.

Il était au centre d'un méga-cercle formé par tous les Serpentard, silencieux.

Cette voix… C'est bizarre, il n'arrivait pas du tout à la reconnaître…

-Redis-le! Ordonna Lucius à la voix inconnue.

« _Foutez-le à l'asile, quelqu'un!_ »  
« _Il est vraiment trrrrooop mignon quand il donne des ordres!_ »

-Toi!! Toi qui me trouves mignon, montre-toi!

-On est tous devant toi Lucius et si ça peut te rassurer, t'as une tronche de merde et personne te trouve mignon, dit Rogue en roulant les yeux.

« _C'est PAS VRAI, moi je le trouve chou!_ »

-OK, personne ne sort de cette salle commune tant que je ne vous aurai pas TOUS entendus dire le mot CHOU de VIVE VOIX!

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_Je suis VRAIMENT désolée mais je suis trop épuisée, je suis incapable de me concentrer pour la suite. La fin de ce O.S sera donc dans un autre O.S... Vraiment désolée, c'est pas très passionnant ni romantique celui-là lol_


	5. 5 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

Bonjour à tous!! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne suis plus capable de répondre aux reviews!! La touche « reply » n'apparaît plus sous vos pseudos?! Est-ce que ça ne fait ça qu'à moi? (j'ai reçu deux reply dernièrement, alors je me questionne…)

Je vais donc vous répondre ici, milles excuses à l'administration :P

Plumière : Ah!! Merci vraiment!! Je trouve souvent mon humour très foireux, mais je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu:D Promis je me surmènerai pas, mais je veux pas accumuler trop de retard non plus!

Mayra5619 : Eh non!! Je suis peut-être trèèèèès lente à l'ouvrage, mais je n'abandonne jamais! La suite est déjà là, je veux vraiment faire mes 14 O.S. !!!! En passant j'ai lu tous tes O.S et je les ai vraiment tous adorés :D

Choco : Euhhh, pas une coupe trop radicale j'espère? Genre boule à zéro (comme Yasu!!) XD

Merci à vous et voici LA SUITE!

* * *

**5 février  
I think of you **(suite)

Summers (enjoué) : Chou!

Rodolphus (ennuyé) : Chou.

Bellatrix (despotique) : Choooooou!

Rogue (exaspéré) : Tchou.

-C'est CHOU qu'il faut dire, Severus! Le réprimanda Lucius.

Rogue (regard meurtrier) : CHOU. T'es content?

-Très, répondit Lucius. Ça signifie que c'est pas toi mon admirateur secret!

-Est-ce que t'en doutais?! Fit Rogue, horrifié.

Lucius haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa ronde. Au bout d'une heure, presque tous les Serpentard de tous âges avaient prononcé le mot chou de vive voix, sans qu'aucun ne corresponde à la voix non identifiée qu'avait entendue Lucius.

Il ne restait plus qu'un Serpentard de sixième année nommé Alfred, ainsi que la très jolie sœur de Bellatrix dont Lucius n'avait jamais su le prénom.

« _Hum, joli petit cul, je me demande s'il est aussi ferme au toucher?_ » pensa Alfred en lorgnant la chute de rein de la petite blonde.

-T'avise pas de la toucher, gros pervers! Prévint Lucius en pointant un index menaçant en sa direction.

-M-mais de quoi tu parles, Malefoy?

-De ton intention d'attoucher la jolie demoiselle à ta droite, dit Lucius.

-Mais comment…? Commença Alfred.

-Rhô!!! S'exclama la belle blonde, offusquée, avant d'appliquer une gifle magistrale au perverti.

Alfred, choqué, porta une main tremblante à sa joue rougie, tandis que la jeune fille quittait la salle commune à grands pas.

-ATTENDS! S'écria Lucius en courant derrière elle. Tu n'as pas dit le mot choooooooou!

0o0o0o0

Le Serpentard regagna son dortoir aux petites heures du matin, dépité. Il avait parcouru le château toute la nuit, mais jamais il n'avait retrouvé la blondinette.

Il se réveilla à midi dans un dortoir ensoleillé et vide. Ses compagnons n'avaient pas jugé bon de le réveiller et Lucius y trouva deux raisons fort probables : 1) ils le boudaient tous car il avait désormais un don notoire de Legilimens et 2) c'était samedi.

Il passa la journée à déambuler dans le château avec des yeux d'épagneul qui ne firent fondre personne. Qu'elle lui semblait loin et irréelle l'époque où il était aimé et adulé de toute la population poudlardienne!

Il évita la salle commune et la Grande Salle toute la journée et à l'heure du dîner, il était assis dans le parc à égorger des araignées, l'air morose. Il en était à son quarante-huitième meurtre insectivore lorsqu'un toussotement intimidé se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et eut un hoquet de surprise. La blondinette!

-Salut…, commença-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré. Je… je peux m'asseoir?

-Évidemment! Dit Lucius en se poussant pour lui faire une place près de lui.

Ils se turent un moment, Lucius égorgeant toujours ses araignées et la jeune blonde le regardant faire, fascinée.

-Euh…, fit-elle après un moment. Je voulais te remercier pour hier… D'avoir empêché ce cochon de me tripoter devant tout le monde…

-Oh, c'était rien du tout! Dit Lucius en balayant l'air de sa main. On est gentleman ou on l'est pas, hein!

La jeune fille rigola.

-Je m'appelle Narcissa, dit-elle finalement. Narcissa Black.

-Je sais, mentit Lucius.

-C'est vrai? Fit Narcissa, le regard lumineux.

-Ben tiens! Dit Lucius avec évidence. On n'oublie jamais les jolies filles.

Les joues de Narcissa rosirent de plaisir.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais les Sixième année, dit-elle.

-Je connais tout le monde, se rengorgea Lucius.

De morose et incompris, il redevint pédant et sûr de lui. Heureusement pour lui, ce trait de caractère semblait complètement charmer la jolie Narcissa. Tous deux discutèrent jusqu'à la tombée du jour, sans voir le temps passer. Lucius finit par se trouver tout étonné de se plaire en la compagnie de la demoiselle.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es Legilimens? Demanda Narcissa.

-Depuis toujours, répondit Lucius. Seulement, je ne m'en suis jamais servi pour ne pas que mes camarades se sentent inférieurs à mes côtés!

-Que c'est noble! Soupira Narcissa, impressionnée. Je ne pensais pas que les Serpentard pouvaient être si altruistes!

-Je suis un Être unique, dit Lucius tout en se demandant ce que le mot altruiste pouvait bien vouloir dire.

-Moi, je suis Occlumens, renchérit Narcissa en plaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille dans un geste tout à fait adorable.

-Occlumens? Fit Lucius, épaté.

Puis il secoua la tête. Venait-il vraiment d'être épaté par une fille blonde de Sixième année???

-Oui, dit Narcissa, inconsciente de son trouble. Mon père a bien voulu m'enseigner la Légilimencie, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée.

« _Il était bien trop terrifiant… ce n'est pas en me rouant de coups que j'apprendrai!_ »

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Lucius en s'assombrissant. Mon père aussi était un homme très violent…

Narcissa le regarda, pétrifiée.

-Oui, je sais, c'est choquant de penser qu'un mec comme moi a pu être malmené! Dit Lucius en voyant l'air de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Narcissa d'une petite voix. Viens-tu de pénétrer mon esprit à l'instant?

-Non, dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai seulement écouté ce que tu as dit…

-Et j'ai seulement dit que je ne suis jamais arrivée à apprendre la Légilimencie malgré les enseignements de mon père…

-Ton père terrifiant qui te rouait de coups, oui.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça!

-Bien sûr que tu l'as dit! Comment aurais-je pu le savoir, autrement?

-En pénétrant dans mon esprit!

-Je n'ai pas pénétré ton esprit!

-Oui tu l'as fait!! Et j'ignore comment tu as pu, puisque je suis Occlumens!

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent longuement, choqués par ce qui venait de se produire.

-Alors j'ai vraiment un don, dit Lucius dont le visage s'illuminait peu à peu d'un grand sourire. Ouah!

-Moi je trouve ça vachement indiscret, dit froidement Narcissa avant de se lever. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais de discuter avec un homme qui est heureux d'une telle indiscrétion!! Et ça se dit gentleman! Pff!

Elle s'éloigna, sous le regard hébété de Lucius.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le plantait là, et il venait à peine de faire sa connaissance…

0o0o0o0

Encore une fois, Lucius perdit la trace de la jeune blonde, malgré le fait de l'avoir recherchée pratiquement toute la nuit. Il dormit très peu et les quelques minutes de sommeil qu'il eut le tourmentèrent.

Il ne la revit que le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, au déjeuner.

-Salut Narcissa! Dit-il en prenant place à côté de la jeune fille.

Narcissa ne répondit rien, appliquant soigneusement la marmelade sur ses tartines.

-Narcissa…je suis désolé, ajouta Lucius sous les regards médusés des Serpentard.

_Lucius Malefoy_ qui disait à une _fille_ qu'il était _désolé_? Et qui avait l'air de l'être _sincèrement_? Vraiment, il y avait de quoi être médusé. Narcissa tourna un regard curieux vers lui, attendant la suite.

Lucius maugréa. Une suite? Il fallait donc qu'il ajoute quelque chose?

-Mes indiscrétions ne me feront plus jamais plaisir, c'est promis!

Lucius Malefoy qui faisait une promesse, maintenant! Severus Rogue s'en étouffa avec son bacon.

« _Ce n'est pas encore assez_ »

-Comment ça, pas encore assez? Que fait-il que je dise d'autre pour que tu me pardonnes?!

Lucius Malefoy qui quémandait le pardon d'une Sixième année. Cette fois, ce fut Sam Summers qui s'étouffa.

-Ha! Tu vois, tu l'as encore fait! Explosa Narcissa. Et après tu espères que je vais te pardonner?

-Fait quoi??? Demanda Lucius, désemparé.

-Lire mes pensées!!!!

-Mais… mais… j'y peux rien! C'est pas ma faute!! Je m'en rends même pas compte!

Narcissa repoussa sa chaise et se leva, dégoûtée. Lucius se jeta à ses pieds et serra l'ourlet de sa robe dans ses poings.

-Narcissaaaaaaa, implora-t-il, j'en ai assez de tout ça!! Je veux plus être Legilimens malgré moi, je veux retrouver mon ancienne vie, je veux que tout le monde m'aime et que toi aussi, tu m'aimes, Narcissa! Bouhouhouhouhou! Apprends-moi à être Occlumens je t'en priiiiiiie! Ya que toi qui puisse m'aider Narcissaaaaaaa!

Lucius se moucha dans la robe de Narcissa, tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Plus un son ne se faisait entendre dans la Grande Salle, mis à part le rire amusé de Dumbledore : « Hihihi!!! Comme c'est cocasse et farfelu! »

Narcissa se radoucit instantanément et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Lucius.

-C'est d'accord, dit-elle. Je veux bien t'aider.

0o0o0o0

Lucius était officiellement la nouvelle tête de Turc de Poudlard et le paria des Serpentard, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Faisant fi des moqueries et des bouses de dragons qu'on lui lançait sur son passage, Lucius se rendait gaiement à ses rendez-vous quotidiens avec Narcissa. La jeune Serpentard lui apprit patiemment l'Occlumancie.

Au bout de trois moi, elle finit par être contaminée par l'odeur de bouse qui ne la quitta jamais plus, et Lucius finit par progresser.

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda un soir Lucius, lors d'une leçon avec Narcissa.

-À toi de me le dire! Dit mystérieusement la jeune blonde.

Lucius se cala dans un fauteuil aux coussins moelleux et se concentra.

Ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande que Narcissa avait découverte deux ans auparavant – c'était là qu'elle disparaissait les nuits où Lucius avait tenté de la retrouver.

-Ça alors, dit Lucius. J'y arrive pas. Tu es sûre que tu penses à quelque chose!?

-Je pense tout le temps, Lucius! Répondit Narcissa. Personne ne cesse de penser, jamais. Si tu n'y arrives plus, c'est que tu as réussi!

-Mais... devenir Occlumens m'empêche réellement d'être Legilimens par inadvertance?!

-On dirait bien! Tu n'es pas content?

Non, Lucius n'était pas content. En fait, durant ces trois mois passés en la compagnie de Narcissa, il avait bien dû s'avouer qu'elle lui plaisait énormément et il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui en ce moment même.

Mais bon, pour l'heure, il ne devait pas montrer son mécontentement, au risque d'engendrer celui de la belle blonde.

-Bien sûr que je suis content! Mentit-il. Je ne serai jamais plus indiscret avec toi, ni avec personne.

Narcissa sourit.

-Alors je suppose que c'est la fin de nos leçons? Dit-elle timidement.

-Oui…

Silence.

-Lucius?

-Oui?

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait tout de même… se revoir?

Le cœur de Lucius se mit à battre d'un fol espoir.

-Bien sûr!! Dit-il en lui prenant la main. Tous les jours si tu veux!!

Narcissa lui offrit son plus beau sourire et resserra ses doigts autour des siens. Tous deux savourèrent la douceur du moment, puis…

-Au fait, dit Lucius… Tu n'as toujours pas dit « chou »!

* * *

_The End.  
Le prochain O.S. sera un dialogue Dumbledore/Grindelwald...héhéhé._


	6. 6 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

**Résumé : **Dumbledore/Grindelwald. Même les meilleurs amis du monde ont parfois des différends. C'est ce qu'apprendront Albus et Gellert le jour où ils voudront tous deux séduire la même fille!!!

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

**6 février  
Ce qui est à moi n'est PAS à toi!**

_Un été. Le jour. Chez Albus Dumbledore._

ALBUS. – Quel été caniculaire!

GELLERT, _agitant un mouchoir devant son visage en sueur._ – Absolument!

ALBUS. – Serais-tu bien désappointé si on remettait nos expériences magico-scientifiques à un autre jour?

GELLERT. – Point du tout, Albus. Je n'ai certainement pas la tête à réfléchir, aujourd'hui.

ALBUS. – Il en est de même pour moi! N'est-ce pas fantastique d'avoir toujours les mêmes idées, les mêmes désirs et les mêmes humeurs, Gellert?

GELLERT. – Tout à fait, très cher! Il en est bien souvent ainsi pour les bons amis.

ALBUS, _choqué_. – Mais nous sommes bien davantage que de bons amis, Gellert! Nous sommes meilleurs amis, pas vrai?

GELLERT, _avec véhémence_. – Vrai, vrai! Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, Albus!

_Accolade des deux jeunes gens._

ALBUS, _ému_. – Que je suis heureux.

GELLERT, _ému_. – Moi aussi, Albus, moi aussi.

_Silence._

GELLERT. – Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

ALBUS, _surpris_. – Comment, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

GELLERT. – Je n'ai point l'habitude de ne rien faire de mes journées!

ALBUS. – Je comprends; moi non plus… Nous pourrions aller en promenade?

GELLERT. – Nous le pourrions. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne fait pas plus chaud à l'extérieur que chez toi, Albus. Cette maison est un vrai four.

ALBUS, _attristé_. – Cela est vrai Gellert, mais nous n'osons pas faire installer la climatisation. Cela pourrait altérer la santé déjà fragile d'Ariana.

GELLERT. – La climatisation? Qu'est donc ceci?

ALBUS. – Mais, le système qui rafraîchit les maisonnées, voyons!

GELLERT. – Jamais entendu parler. C'est sorcier?

ALBUS. – Je n'en sais rien. Sûrement.

GELLERT. – Oui, sûrement. Il serait plutôt paradoxal que ton père ait été enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué des Moldus, et que vous songiez à installer ici un système non-sorcier. N'empêche qu'il est étonnant que je n'en aie jamais entendu parler.

ALBUS. – Effectivement. Mais ne parlons plus de tristes choses, tu veux bien, Gellert?

GELLERT. – Je le veux bien, Albus. Ta famille est incontestablement un sujet très triste. Parlons de quelque chose de joyeux.

ALBUS. – Oui.

_Silence. Les deux adolescents réfléchissent intensément. Gellert ouvre plusieurs foi la bouche pour entamer une conversation, mais se ravise à chaque fois._

GELLERT. – Ce n'est pas aisé de trouver un sujet joyeux!

ALBUS. – Ce n'est pas aisé.

_Autre temps de réflexion._

ALBUS, _fou de joie_. – J'ai trouvé!

GELLERT, _soulagé_. – Ah! Quand même.

ALBUS. – Eh bien, il y a une jeune personne tout à fait charmante qui vient de s'établir dans le quartier!

GELLERT. – Parles-tu de Minerva Catwoman?

ALBUS. – Oui!

GELLERT. – Charmante, en effet! Tante Bathilda a invité à quelques reprises Mr et Mrs Catwoman à dîner. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Minerva; c'est une jeune femme délicieuse.

ALBUS. – Délicieuse, oui, c'est le mot! Je l'ai aidée à léviter ses paquets, quand elle a emménagé avec ses parents. Elle m'a chaleureusement remercié, j'en rougis encore quand j'y repense.

GELLERT. – Nous qui cherchions de quoi nous occuper aujourd'hui; allons rendre visite à miss Catwoman!

ALBUS, _sautillant de joie._ – Ouiiiii!

_Les deux jeunes hommes sortent. _

0o0o0o0

_Même jour. Devant la maison de Minerva Catwoman._

MINERVA, _délogeant d'un coup de baguette la terre qui tachait sa robe_. – Gellert! Albus! Quelle surprise!

GELLERT, _lui faisant un baisemain_. – Bien le bonjour, miss.

ALBUS, _chassant Gellert d'un coup de fesse et faisant la courbette devant la demoiselle._ – C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, miss.

MINERVA, _gloussant_. – Allons, les garçons, vous n'allez tout de même pas faire de politesses à une fille en train de jardiner? Appelez-moi Minerva, et tutoyez-moi, je vous prie!

GELLERT. – Il est de mon devoir de faire politesse aux jolies femmes, Minerva, mais tes désirs sont des ordres.

ALBUS. – Gellert tient cet enseignement de moi, héhé.

GELLERT. – Que racontes-tu là, obtus personnage?

ALBUS. – Obtus?! Moi?!?

GELLERT. – Oui, toi! Il faut être bien obtus pour insinuer ainsi devant une demoiselle que c'est toi qui m'a insufflé toute notion de courtoisie élémentaire!

ALBUS. – C'est pourtant la vérité, reconnais-le! La galanterie ne fait pas partie des apprentissages de Durmstrang!

GELLERT. – Parce que c'est à Poudlard que cet apprentissage se donne, peut-être?

MINERVA, _implorante_. – Ne vous chamaillez donc pas ainsi! C'est une si belle journée!

ALBUS. – Pardon, chère Minerva. Je règle le compte de cet abruti, et je te reviens.

GELLERT. – Abruti?! Moi?!?

ALBUS. – Prends ça comme le compliment d'un obtus, Gellert.

MINERVA. – Cessez, s'il vous plait!

GELLERT. – Avec plaisir, mademoiselle. Je fais taire cette péninsule, et je reviens.

ALBUS. – Péninsule? En quel honneur?

GELLERT. – Je parlais évidemment de votre nez, il n'y a pas pire péninsule qui sied en un visage, Cyrano serait de mon avis.

ALBUS. – Ah, il faut se vouvoyer maintenant?

GELLERT. – Je ne tutoie que les gens qui le méritent, _monsieur_ Dumbledore!

ALBUS. – _Monsieur_ Grindelwald se croit peut-être bien fin parce qu'il lit de la littérature moldue?

GELLERT. – Pour votre gouverne, Edmond Rostand était sorcier!

MINERVA. – Arrêtez, c'est très ennuyeux. Allons en promenade!

ALBUS. – Edmond Rostand n'était pas un sorcier, Grindelwald!

GELLERT. – Que si, Dumbledore, pourquoi aurais-je perdu mon temps à le lire en ce cas?

ALBUS. – Parce que t'es un CRÉTIN.

GELLERT. – Et toi tu es…tu es… stupide!

ALBUS. – RHO!

GELLERT. – Parfaitement! Stupide!

ALBUS. – Raciste!

GELLERT. – Raciste?! Qui donc veut travailler _pour le plus grand bien_?

ALBUS. – Je…je…

GELLERT. – Ha!

MINERVA, _ennuyée_. – Oh, pitié…

ALBUS. – C'est tout de même toi qui en as fait un _slogan_!

GELLERT. – Oui, mais MOI je ne traite pas les gens de _racistes_ après ça!

_À ce moment, un jeune homme surgit devant la propriété des Catwoman sur un Nimbus 1810. _

MINERVA, _avec un grand sourire_. – Roger!

ROGER. – Bonjour Minerva! Vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui!!

MINERVA, _en rougissant_. – Merci, Roger.

ROGER. – C'est pourtant la vérité. Je venais vous proposer une petite balade, mais je vois que vous êtes déjà accompagnée.

MINERVA, _jetant un regard dédaigneux sur Gellert et Albus qui se crient toujours dessus._ – Oh non! Non, non, non! J'accepte votre offre avec joie!

ROGER. – Voilà qui est merveilleux, Minerva! Montez!

_Il lui tend la main et l'aide à monter sur le balai. Minerva enroule ses bras autour de la taille fine de Roger et soupire d'aise._

ROGER, _s'adressant aux deux jeunes hommes_. – Désolé de vous ravir ainsi votre compagnie. On se retrouve pour un match de Quidditch ce vendredi, j'espère que vous serez des nôtres. Salut Dumbledore, Grindelwald!

_Il décolle, suivi par un grand « Wouhooooou » de Minerva. Albus et Gellert les regardent s'éloigner, bouches bées._

GELLERT. – Est-ce vraiment ce grand sot de McGonagall qui vient de déguerpir avec l'élue de notre cœur?

ALBUS. – On dirait bien. Le malotru!

_Les deux amis se lancent durant quelques minutes dans une longue discussion sur l'ingratitude de Roger McGonagall et le manque de jugement de Minerva Catwoman, puis ils se taisent._

ALBUS. – Gellert… je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu étais abruti, crétin et raciste.

GELLERT. – Et que je n'étais pas galant.

ALBUS. – Oui, ça aussi… je n'en croyais pas un mot. C'est cette fille qui a ensorcelé mes sens.

GELLERT. – Comme toujours, je te comprends pleinement, Albus. Et moi je m'en veux de t'avoir vouvoyé et de t'avoir traité d'obtus, de péninsule et de stupide! Et tu n'es pas plus raciste que moi.

ALBUS. – À la bonne heure! Tu es tout pardonné.

GELLERT, _ému_. – Oh! Je te pardonne aussi, Albus.

ALBUS, _ému_. – Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami.

GELLERT. – Évidemment.

_Accolade des deux jeunes gens._

ALBUS. – Gellert?

GELLERT. – Oui?

ALBUS. – Je crois bien que je t'aime.

GELLERT, _essuyant une larme_. – Oh, Albus! Je t'aime aussi!

_Accolade et bisou des deux jeunes hommes._

GELLERT. – Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

* * *

_La fin!  
Quant au prochain O.S... c'est encore indéterminé! ;)_


	7. 7 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

**Résumé : **SeverusRogue/OC, Olivier Dubois/OC.

Un O.S. qui change un peu des autres, du style plus dramatique, moins humoristique. On apprend pourquoi Rogue a l'air si … Rogue.

Avertissement : C'est un univers parallèle, car l'histoire se déroule du point de vue de _la fille de Rogue_ : Julia! Et d'autres surprises…

* * *

**7 février  
La boîte à souvenirs**

Il y a des choses pires que la mort brutale de son père, dans un combat contre la résistance.

Il y a de découvrir qu'on le connaissait finalement si peu…

C'est ce que je me dis, à l'instant, en pénétrant dans ce qui avait été sa chambre lorsqu'il était adolescent. L'émotion m'étreint; je suis couverte de frissons. Olivier Dubois, mon meilleur ami, prend ma main et la serre doucement dans la sienne.

-Ça va aller, Julia, murmure-t-il.

J'acquiesce lentement, la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ce que je suis venue faire ici est très émouvant et surtout très personnel, mais je suis contente qu'Olivier soit avec moi.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'est plus là, dis-je, la voix enrouée.

Olivier me caresse le dos de sa main.

Non pas que j'aie été très proche de mon père. Au contraire. Toute personne connaissant de près ou de loin Severus Rogue se doute bien qu'il n'était pas du genre « papounet affectueux ». N'empêche, c'était mon père. Il était la seule famille que j'avais.

Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Mon père a toujours refusé de me parler d'elle. À Poudlard, les mauvaises langues (Serpentard surtout) disaient que c'était une pute et qu'elle avait donné ma garde à Severus pour le punir de l'avoir mal payée. Il n'a jamais appuyé ou démenti ces ragots. Ça me peinait beaucoup.

-Moi, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est sa chambre! dit alors Olivier, dissimulant mal sa stupéfaction.

Je vois ce qu'il veut dire. La chambre est grande, lumineuse et les murs sont peints de couleurs vives. Des posters d'anciennes équipes célèbres de Quidditch et des affiches de groupes métal sorcier des années 70 tapissent la pièce. On n'aurait pas imaginé Severus Rogue habitant une chambre comme celle-ci. Apparemment, il était un adolescent des plus normal – et même plutôt branché.

-Ouah, Julia, regarde ça!

Je rejoins Olivier, qui s'est posté devant le foyer dans un coin de la chambre. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, une multitude de cadres entourent des photos de mon père, jeune.

-Je n'y crois pas! dit Olivier en laissant échapper un rire incrédule.

Et moi non plus! J'y vois mon père brandir la coupe de Quidditch en hurlant comme un possédé, ou encore entouré de copains à l'air très cool, je le vois sourire, chahuter, se saouler, vomir dans les toilettes de l'école devant l'air hilare de ses amis, entourer la taille d'une jeune fille en envoyant un clin d'œil au photographe.

Je m'empare de cette dernière image.

-Par Merlin! s'exclame Olivier. Elle te ressemble beaucoup trop, on jurerait que c'est toi!

Je lève des yeux troublés vers mon meilleur ami, avant de reporter mon regard sur la photo. Bon sang c'est vrai, c'est fou ce que cette fille me ressemble. Se pourrait-il que…?

-C'est sûrement… ta mère, dit prudemment Olivier, énonçant l'idée qui me traversait justement l'esprit.

Je détaille la silhouette potelée de la jeune fille, ses grands yeux noirs et ses cheveux acajous et pour moi ça ne fait plus aucun doute : il s'agit de ma mère. Je retourne le cadre, mais il n'y a aucune inscription derrière la photographie.

-Cherchons plus loin, on trouvera certainement des indices! suggère Olivier.

C'est pas fou. Encore chamboulée par ce que je viens de voir – mon père qui _sourit_, qui a des _amis_ et qui s'_amuse_ – je me détourne de la cheminée et j'inspecte la chambre. À travers les motifs de son couvre-lit, les livres qui garnissent sa bibliothèque, les disques qui traînent un peu partout, j'apprends à connaître mon père. Olivier s'exclame bruyamment devant tout ce qu'il voit : pas de doute, apprendre que mon père avait des goûts aussi vivants et colorés a de quoi surprendre.

Sur une table de travail, on découvre l'album de graduation de Poudlard. Nos yeux avides parcourent toutes les pages, à la recherche de la mystérieuse femme qui me ressemble tellement. On rigole devant les coupes de cheveux démodées et certaines têtes pas trop jolies. Olivier s'extasie littéralement devant les photos des équipes sportives et les stats de Quidditch de ces années-là.

Puis, la voilà.

-Estelle Lory Brown, lit Olivier. Serpentard.

Estelle Brown. Le nom se grave instantanément dans ma mémoire. Sur la photo, la jeune fille esquisse un sourire timide, le même que j'affiche lorsqu'on me photographie.

Un peu plus loin, on retrouve mon père. Cela aurait été impossible s'il n'y avait pas eu son nom dessous. Il est méconnaissable.  
Les yeux brillants, l'air espiègle, le sourire au visage : il est presque beau garçon.

À la fin de l'album, il y a évidemment les pages de signatures. À notre grand étonnement, elles ne sont pas vides mais _toutes_ remplies. Des écritures serrées, fines ou ballonnées débordent même souvent des marges.

_Ce fut un plaisir de partager ces sept années de débauche avec toi, Sev! On se revoit cet été, clairement!_ J.B

_Bonne chance dans ta vie, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Estelle! Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu faire mieux comme message, mais tu me connais : l'amour avant tout! _R.Y.

_Sev, vieille branche, c'est pas mon truc le sentimentalisme, c'est pas comme Rachel et son message cul-cul la praline… Je te dirais simplement qu'on a eu une scolarité vraiment débile et que j'oublierai jamais ça… faudrait remettre une de nos soirées, un de ces quatre…c'était vraiment trop marrant! Bonnes vacances à toi et Estelle, on s'envoie un hibou! A _S.T

Et ça continuait ainsi, indéfiniment.

_Severus, que dire sans que ça ait l'air emprunté? Ces sept années à Poudlard ont été les plus merveilleuses de ma vie, particulièrement le jour où je t'ai connu…Tous ces beaux moments passés ensemble, ces sourires et ces souvenirs emmagasinés… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! _Estelle

Et, dessous, une fine écriture en patte de mouche que je connaissais très bien ajoutait :

_Ce n'est que le début, mon amour. xxxxxxxx Sev_

Un sourire idiot s'est emparé de nos lèvres, à Olivier et à moi. Il y a quelque chose de follement irréel à parcourir ces pages : c'est comme entrer dans la Pensine d'un inconnu… car ce jeune « Sev » est bel et bien un inconnu, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans ma tête me signale : « Hey, c'est mon père! »

Le jour est tombé depuis longtemps lorsqu'on se rend compte de l'obscurité qui règne dans la chambre. Olivier se lève pour allumer la lanterne : en vain.

-C'est une vieille chose, dit-il, grognon. On devra se contenter des Lumos.

Et, à la lueur de nos baguettes, nos poursuivons nos investigations.

De temps à autre, je relève la tête d'un album poussiéreux ou d'un journal aux pages racornies et je surprends le regard tendre d'Olivier, ou son petit sourire amusé. Et j'ai un pincement au cœur en songeant à tout ce qu'il représente pour moi et combien je suis heureuse de sa présence ici, en ce moment.

À travers les photos, les journaux, divers billets de spectacle et autres, on en apprend finalement assez peu sur Estelle Brown. Mis à part qu'elle est allée à Poudlard, qu'elle et mon père étaient amoureux et qu'elle me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, on ne découvre absolument rien à ce qui a trait à son lien de parenté avec moi et sa disparition dans la nature. Est-elle simplement encore vivante?

-Julia! appelle Olivier d'une voix étouffée.

La lueur de ma baguette balaie la pièce, j'aperçois finalement Olivier étendu sous le lit. Il en tire une boîte poussiéreuse. Olivier souffle dessus et un nuage gris l'enveloppe quelques secondes.

-Oh! C'est exactement ça! dis-je, le cœur bondissant de joie, tandis qu'Olivier éternue bruyamment.

« Estelle Lory Brown » est-il écrit sur la boîte.

Nous nous précipitons pour ouvrir la boîte. Nos mains se frôlent. Je rougis et retire la mienne aussitôt. Olivier, l'air pas du tout troublé, soulève le dessus de la boîte de carton.

Je crispe le visage, m'attendant presque à une explosion. Évidemment, il ne se passe rien. La boîte contient des tonnes des photos, des lettres et quelques objets divers.

-Elle était fiancée, murmure Olivier en tirant un objet de la boîte et en pointant sa baguette dessus.

Je fais de même : ma baguette éclaire une bague étincelante. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes.

-_Ils_ étaient fiancés, rectifié-je.

L'air troublé cette fois, Olivier prend ma main gauche dans la sienne et fait lentement glisser l'anneau à mon annulaire. Je frissonne et ne saurais dire pourquoi.

-Elle te revient, dit-il sans me regarder.

Je suis rouge de confusion.

Nous prenons deux longues heures pour parcourir le contenu de cette boîte. J'y retrouve tout : des photographies d'Estelle à tous les âges, des correspondances échangées entre elle et mon père, des bijoux lui ayant appartenu. Mon acte de naissance. Estelle Lory Brown est bel et bien ma mère. Mes joues sont mouillées de larmes.  
Tout laissait présager une existence heureuse. Que s'est-il passé?

-Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit Olivier en froissant la dernière lettre de la boîte dans son poing.

-Hey! m'écrié-je. Je ne l'ai pas lue!

-C'est assez, dit Olivier sans me regarder. Tu es fatiguée. On reprendra demain.

-Tu sais très bien que Lady Greenwood procède à la vente de cette maison, demain! protesté-je. C'est justement pour ça que je suis venue la dépouiller de ses souvenirs, tu te rappelles? Aller, Olivier! Donne-moi cette lettre!

-Non!

-Si!

Je lance un sortilège d'Attraction. Olivier réussit à le contrer. Frustrée, je me jette sur lui et essaie de la lui arracher de force. Il résiste. Je grogne de rage, car si je m'acharne je risque de la déchirer.

-OLIVIER DUBOIS! DONNE-MOI CETTE LETTRE!

-NON!

Je commence à le rouer de coups de poings. Je suis sûre que cette lettre est d'une importance capitale. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me la montrer?

Olivier me fait rouler sous lui et m'immobilise au sol. Nos baguettes ont foutu le camp plus loin dans la lutte, je suis prise au piège. Je grogne à nouveau de rage.

-Olivier!

-Tu ne bouges plus! halète Olivier. Bon sang! Te maîtriser est encore pire qu'un entraînement de Quidditch! Une vraie tigresse!

Je ricane. Tant pis pour lui!

Il reprend son souffle. Je me calme.  
Je suis toujours allongée par terre, il est agenouillé par-dessus moi.  
Je le regarde. Il me regarde.

-Ce que tu es belle…, laisse-t-il échapper.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise. Moi? Belle? À côté de tous les canons avec qui il sortait à Poudlard, je suis un vrai thon!

Avant même de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, Olivier et moi sommes en train de nous embrasser sauvagement. Puis je comprends, et je refuse d'analyser la situation; je penserai après.

Je m'agenouille à sa hauteur et nous nous embrassons avec plus de ferveur à chaque seconde, bientôt, nos robes sont de trop pour la chaleur qui règne.

Je fais l'amour pour la première fois, et dans le lit de feu mon père, en plus! Dans le lit où il s'est probablement adonné, adolescent, aux mêmes activités avec Estelle Brown.

Il y a quelque chose de foncièrement malsain dans ces pensées et je refuse catégoriquement de m'y attarder plus avant.

La lettre qu'Olivier avait cachée à mes yeux innocents est froissée au pied du lit. Je la retrouverai le lendemain matin, alors que mon amour ronflera encore entre les draps, et à travers les rayons lumineux du soleil que filtrent les rideaux, je lirai ceci :

_Ma belle Estelle…_

_  
Je dois t'avouer que, depuis que tu es partie, il ne reste plus grand-chose de moi. Chaque matin, quand je regarde le miroir, je suis même surpris d'y voir un visage d'homme. Je me sens tellement comme un petit garçon! Un petit garçon choqué par la violence de la vie. Par sa laideur aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est atroce de voir grandir ta fille, notre fille, et de la voir prendre de plus en plus nettement tes traits en vieillissant. Moi, je suis rendu avili et dégoûté de la vie. Il n'y a plus rien de beau, après toi…Ah, j'aurais tant voulu te prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois!…Mais tu savais sûrement que, si j'avais été là, je t'aurais dit : « Ne fais pas ça, Estelle. » Et ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais entendre. Je t'aurais sans doute dit aussi : « On est bien tous les deux, non? » _

_Non?_

_Comme un petit garçon puni, je pense aux fautes que j'ai commises. Mais je ne les trouve pas, Estelle. Il aurait fallu que tu me les dises. Que tu me les jettes en pleine face, que tu m'engueules! Moi, tout ce que je trouve, ce sont des souvenirs, des images. Nous deux, dans les rues de Londres. La douceur de tes cheveux. Nos soirées passées ensemble, à laisser s'égrener les minutes, alors que le fruit de notre amour poussait dans ton ventre. Jamais, à ce moment-là, je n'aurais pu douter que tu étais malheureuse avec moi. À aucun moment je ne me suis douté de ta détresse, Estelle. Car il faut forcément que tu aies été en détresse pour poser un geste comme celui-là. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé? Ai-je donc été un si mauvais mari?_

_Pardonne-moi, ma chérie. Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu entends ces mots-là. Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu m'attends, moi. Parce qu'un jour, quand je ne serai plus un petit garçon, je viendrai te rejoindre, ma belle. Je ne sais pas exactement quand ce sera, car n'est pas moi qui vais décider du jour où je mourrai. J'ai choisi, _moi_, de vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout. Malgré tout. _

_D'ici là, peu importe la distance qui nous sépare, sache que je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime, Estelle. La vie et la mort n'y pourront rien._

_Sev'_

* * *

Fini! Le prochain O.S. est une surprise autant pour vous que pour moi... 


	8. 8 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

**Résumé : **Lily/James, correspondance entre les deux Gryffondor de septième année. Parce que James Potter n'abandonne jamais! 

**N.B. **Les trois tirets (**_- - -_**) sont là pour séparer les lettres de James et les réponses de Lily. Il y a souvent les initiales pour vous aider!!! Sinon ceci : oOo sert à séparer les jours où sont échangées les correspondances.

Merci à mes deux chéries pour les reviews! XD  
La suite de Lyra Fox... eeeeehhh... il est humainement impossible pour une Moldue comme moi de se concentrer sur toutes ces fics à la fois! Alors après la St-Valentin, j'aviserai! (le prochain chapitre d'Eaux Troubles est d'ailleurs en cours...)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**8 février **

_**Lettres à un jeune idiot**_**  
Par Lily B. Evans**

**En réponse à**

_**Lettres à ma future femme (aucune ne peut me résister, mais c'est elle que je veux)  
**_**Par James Charlus Potter**_**  
**_**  
**oOo

_Salut beauté des îles,_

_Voici 3 bonnes raisons de sortir avec James Potter : _

1) Je suis irrésistible;  
_2) Tu es irrésistible;  
__3) Qui se ressemble s'assemble._

_Au plaisir de te revoir,_

_J.P._

_**- - -**_

_Voici 3 bonnes raisons de NE PAS sortir avec TOI : _

1) Tu es natif de la planète des singes (assurément, avec cette tête);  
2) Je suis native de la planète Terre;  
3) Les relations à distance, c'est connu, ça ne fonctionne jamais.  


_Au plaisir de ne JAMAIS te revoir,_

_L.E._

oOo

_Lily ma douce,_

_Puisque la rationalité ne semble pas atteindre ton cœur, je tente la poésie._

Ô fleur du désert  
Sois mon dessert  
Tu es plus appétissante qu'un ver de terre  
Pour toi je remuerai ciel et mer

_Sincèrement, _

J.P.  


_**- - -**_

_Potter, ces rimes grotesque que tu oses nommer poésie n'atteignent rien d'autre que mon estomac et mon envie de vomir, faut-il que je te le dise en vers pour que tu comprennes enfin que JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR AVEC TOI ?!?!?_

_L.E._

_**- - -**_

_Pourquoi pas?_

_J.P._

_**- - - **_

James Potter  
Tu me soulèves le cœur  
Ce n'est pas une passion  
Mais une indigestion  
ARRÊTE DE M'ÉCRIRE  
JE NE PEUX PAS TE SOUFFRIR  
TU VOIS MÊME EN POÉSIE  
JE M'ADRESSE À TOI ET JE CRIE  
ALORS POUR TOI IL SERAIT PLUS SAGE  
QUE TU LA FERMES ET QUE TU DÉGAGES

_TRÈS__ sincèrement,_

_L.E._

oOo

_Mademoiselle Evans,_

_Cette missive ci présente vous convie à un rendez-vous, ce soir, 20h, derrière les estrades du stade de Quidditch._

_Signé : Votre admirateur secret._

_**- - -**_

_Potter, je sais que c'est toi._

_**- - - **_

_Et pour le rendez-vous?_

_**- - -**_

_C'est non, évidemment._

oOo

_Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour que tu veuilles de moi, Evans?_

_J.P._

_**- - -**_

_À part te noyer ou te jeter de la tour d'astronomie : NON!_

_L.E._

_**- - -**_

_Nécrophile._

_**- - -**_

_T'es dégueulasse. Même les asticots ne voudraient pas de toi si tu mourrais._

_L.E._

_**- - -**_

_Glauque._

_**- - -**_

_Emmerdeur!!!_

_**- - -**_

…_Mais si charmant!_

_**- - -**_

_Modeste avec ça._

_**- - -**_

_AH! Tu ne m'as pas contredit, Evans! Tu me trouves charmant!_

_**- - -**_

_C'est sûr que comparé à quelques espèces aquatiques gluantes, tu pourrais avoir un certain charme._

_**- - -**_

_Menteuse._

_**- - -**_

_T'AS FINI, OUI?!?_

oOo

_Sors avec moi Evaaaaaaaans!!! S'il te plaaaaaait!_

_**- - -**_

_Non._

_**- - -**_

_Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie!_

_**- - -**_

_Retourne-toi et regarde. Je ne suis qu'à deux tables derrière toi._

_**- - -**_

_Oh. Joli doigt d'honneur._

_**- - -**_

_Merci._

oOo

_Lily?_

_**- - -**_

_QUOI???_

_**- - -**_

_Tu dors?_

_**- - -**_

_Mais non voyons, le hibou cogne à la fenêtre du dortoir depuis cinq minutes et il n'est que trois heures du matin!!!_

_**- - - **_

_Sors avec moi!_

_**- - -**_

_zzzzzzz!_

_**- - - **_

_C'est un oui?_

_**- - -**_

_NON!!! Laisse-moi dormir!_

oOo

_Lily?_

_**- - -**_

_Non Potter._

_**- - - **_

_OK._

_**- - - **_

_Alors ça y est? T'as enfin compris???_

_**- - - **_

_Oui. J'en ai marre, je t'embête plus._

_**- - -**_

_Oh…moi qui avais justement l'intention d'accepter ta prochaine demande…_

_**- - -**_

_C'est vrai???_

_**- - -**_

_Bien sûr que non!_

oOo

_Chère mademoiselle Evans – Lily –,_

_Cette fois, c'est fini. Mes forces magiques et morales sont anéanties, il est impossible pour un sorcier de supporter tant de refus._

_Par contre, il me reste les dernières énergies du désespoir, la force du survivant, celle dont sont dotés tous les Hommes.  
Cette missive est pour annoncer le tout début de la phase DEUX de la conquête! Car James Potter n'abandonne jamais!!!_

_À bientôt,_

_J.P._

_**- - -**_

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çaaaaaaaaa ?!?!?_

_L.E._

* * *

Phase 2 de James dans l'O.S. de demain! (en passant, à l'heure que j'écris, 23h, j'imagine que pour certains il y a un décalage, mais je vous assure que de ma grande ville Montréalaise j'ai rattrapé mon retard XD) 


	9. 9 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

**Résumé : **James/Lily. (suite) James passe au plan B de la conquête de miss Evans! Va-t-il réussir? On s'en doute, la question est donc : comment va-t-il s'y prendre?

CHOCO'… merci pour l'info sur l'icône. Mouarf. J'aurais jamais trouvé!!

* * *

**9 février**

_**Lettres à une jeune entêtée (tu vas voir, je t'aurai!)  
**_**Par James Charlus Potter**

**En réponse à**

_**Fous-moi la paix, grosse larve (tu peux toujours courir!)  
**_**Par Lily B. Evans**

oOo

Lundi matin, Lily Evans s'éveilla la première, comme à son habitude. Pendant que ses camarades de dortoir ronflaient comme des bienheureuses, elle prit sa douche, démêla ses cheveux roux foncés récemment coupés courts, et enfila son uniforme.  
Il n'y avait pratiquement personne à la table des Gryffondor lorsqu'elle descendit à la Grande Salle. Enfin, Potter et ses amis débiles n'y étaient pas. Parfait.

Elle beurra ses tartines et se versa un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais, en chantonnant. Le plafond magique montrait un soleil radieux et un ciel sans nuage. Parfait.

Sploutch!

-ARRRRG!

Un hibou venait de laisser tomber une lettre sur le verre de jus, qui s'était renversé sur une tartine, qui était tombée sur la jupe pâle de Lily.

Potter, encore.

La journée commençait très mal!!!

oOo

_Salut chérie!_

_Je t'ai manqué pas vrai? Après tout, ma dernière lettre date d'il y a douze heures à peine._

_Je suis désolé de la maladresse de mon hibou, j'espère que le jus de citrouille n'a pas taché ta tenue. Sinon il faudrait que tu l'enlèves et ce serait vraiment dommage…_

_On se voit en cours!_

_J.P._

_**- - -**_

_TU M'ÉNEEEEEEEEEEEERVES!!!!!!!_

_L.E._

oOo

-Comment il a su pour le hibou et le jus de citrouille? s'étonna Lily en relisant la lettre pour la quatrième fois.

-Veux-tu bien lâcher cette lettre et m'aider pour la potion? s'exaspéra Bridget.

-Non mais c'est vrai, c'est le hibou qui a causé l'incident, comment il aurait pu le prévoir à l'avance? poursuivit Lily en ajoutant distraitement quelques miettes à la potion.

-C'est simple, dit Bridget en hachant un ingrédient. C'est lui qui aura demandé au hibou de renverser ton verre de jus. D'ailleurs, il ne mentionne pas la tartine tombée, dans sa lettre, c'est bien la preuve que c'était un coup prévu à l'avance et non un événement qui lui a été rapporté.

-Rhô! l'écoeurant! s'indigna Lily.

Elle se retint de se retourner pour le fusiller du regard. Il serait beaucoup trop content. Comme à l'habitude, elle sentait son regard abruti dans son dos; il lorgnait toujours vers elle comme un obsédé!

-Tout à fait, dit calmement Bridget sans relever les yeux. Ce mec est un crétin, je l'ai toujours dit.

-Non, tu as commencé à le dire le jour où il a refusé de sortir avec toi, c'est différent! rectifia Lily, de mauvaise humeur.

-Mais c'est complètement faux!!!! nia furieusement Bridget (elle en échappa des miettes dans le chaudron).

-Attention! s'écria Lily. Tu vas tout bousiller!

La potion avait dangereusement changé de couleur. Lily réajusta habilement le tir, juste au moment où le professeur Slughorn arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Mesdemoiselles Evans et Hathaway! s'exclama le rondelet professeur. Cela a frôlé la catastrophe, apparemment. Votre potion n'est pas tout à fait de la bonne couleur.

-C'est ma faute, confessa Bridget. J'ai échappé des racines par mégarde…

-Et c'est miss Evans qui a sauvé la potion, j'imagine, hein?

Lily hocha fièrement la tête.

-Ah! Je le savais! se rengorgea Slughorn. Vous êtes une élève exceptionnellement douée. Presque autant que Mr Potter!

Et il s'éloigna, laissant une Lily blanche de rage, les poings serrés.

oOo

_Tu sais que tu es très mignonne quand tu te fâches?_

_J.P._

_**- - -**_

_POTTER! Je te déteste presque autant que les brocolis!!!! _

_Et c'est beaucoup! _

_Alors ce qui serait très mignon, c'est que tu DISPARASSES! Fous-moi la paix!_

_L.E._

_**- - - **_

_Je t'obéirais volontiers ma douce, mais je te manquerais beaucoup trop!_

_J.P._

oOo

Lily revêtit sa chemise de nuit, brossa ses cheveux et se coucha. Les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit, elle ne voulait pas dormir. Potter ne tarderait pas à lui écrire, il la réveillerait et la mettrait en colère, et elle ne lui laisserait pas se plaisir. Elle allait attendre sa stupide lettre, la jeter au feu et s'endormir en paix. Voilà!

oOo

Elle était de très mauvais poil en descendant dans la Grande Salle, le mardi matin.

ELLE ÉTAIT RESTÉE ÉVEILLÉE TOUTE LA PUTAIN DE NUIT POUR RIEN!  
POTTER N'AVAIT PAS ENVOYÉ DE LETTRE!!!

Lily saisit une cuillère et gémit en voyant le reflet de ses cernes qui devaient bien atteindre deux mètres!  
Elle ne se versa rien du tout à boire et dédaigna les tartines, au cas où Potter et ses idées saugrenues feraient encore des siennes. Elle grignota un bout de fromage, les yeux en l'air, guettant sa lettre.

Lettre qui ne vint pas. Encore.

« Merlin! Il est malade? »

Lily esquissa un minuscule sourire à cette pensée. Potter malade, enfin, elle aurait la paix!

Et merde, le voilà qui se ramenait avec toute sa bande. Avec beaucoup de chance, il lui foutrait peut-être la paix.

Tiens oui. C'était bizarre ça. Il s'était assis complètement à l'autre bout de la table. Forcément, il devait regarder vers elle ou composer sa prochaine lettre. Lily risqua un regard vers lui.

Il aidait Pettigrow à réviser, en mangeant distraitement une pomme verte.

C'était pas normal tout ça!

oOo

Lily était extrêmement désappointée. James ne lui avait pas écrit de la journée. Et en plus, elle n'avait même pas senti son regard d'obsédé dans son dos!!!

À moins que son « Potter-Radar » ne fonctionne plus?

-Bridget! chuchota Lily, en histoire de la magie.

-Quoi? fit sèchement la jeune blonde.

-Est-ce que James Potter regarde par ici?

-Encore Potter! T'es obsédée ma parole!

-Il regarde oui ou non? Tourne-toi subtilement…

Bridget se retourna complètement, aussi subtile qu'un dragon.

-Non, dit-elle à Lily. Il fait une partie d'échec avec Sirius Black.

-Quoi? s'étrangla Lily. Mais il doit tourner la tête par ici de temps en temps?

-Non, dit Bridget après avoir examiné attentivement James pendant dix minutes. Il ne regarde jamais vers toi. Il parle avec Marika Smiths, là.

-Pas cette poufiasse? suffoqua Lily.

Alors ça y était, James la remplaçait par une grande mexicaine plantureuse maintenant! Il était vite consolé, dites donc!  
Quoique, bon, il avait enfin compris que Lily avait dit NON.  
Il était enfin allé voir ailleurs.  
Mais Marika Smiths, quand même…

oOo

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Lily hésita un court instant. Mais elle était si fatiguée qu'elle tomba endormie avant même d'avoir pris une décision.

oOo

Il s'écoula encore deux jours comme ça. Le vendredi, Lily sentait qu'elle allait devenir cinglée. James l'avait rendue cinglée avec ses lettres stupides! Il les envoyait toujours quand elle s'y attendait le moins, et maintenant, elle était virée parano!

« Si il m'écrit pas aujourd'hui, je lui fous une baffe! » décida-t-elle.

Elle attendit toute la journée. Pas de lettre.

oOo

-TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER À QUOI TU JOUES? vociféra Lily ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, après avoir jeté une gifle retentissante à la figure de James.

-Euh…ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question! dit James en portant une main à sa joue.

-Quoi?

-Je te signale que tu viens de me gifler et de me gueuler dessus.

Lily eut un rire incrédule.

-Mais! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu le méritais!

-Ah bon?

-Parfaitement!!! T'es un gros débile et je te hais! Tu vas me rendre folle avec tes stupides lettres!!!

-Mais… tu n'en as pas reçu pendant trois jours…

-JUSTEMENT! Qu'est-ce qui te prend??? Et pourquoi tu reluques cette pétasse de Smiths?

(Marika et ses amies n'étaient, heureusement, pas dans la salle commune à ce moment-là)

-Mais…, fit James, dépassé. TOI, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu es jalouse ou quoi?

-Jalouse?! Moi?! Jalouse de qui, de Smiths? Jalouse à cause de TOI? Ha! Elle est bien bonne celle-là!

-…

-Réponds-moi quand je te parle! dit furieusement Lily en secouant James comme un prunier. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances?

-Je ne manigance rien du tout Lily… je te fous la paix comme tu me l'as demandé.

Lily le regarda fixement, ahurie, les deux mains toujours sur ses épaules.

-Je te crois pas, dit-elle finalement.

-Et puis quoi? fit James. Je t'ai pas donné signe de vie pendant trois jours, c'est pas suffisant?

-…

-Réponds-moi quand je te parle! dit James avec un sourire amusé.

-NE FAIS PAS TON INSOLENT! cria Lily.

-Pardon, dit James sans cesser de sourire.

Silence.

-Lily?

-QUOI?

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

-Oh…

Lily le relâcha, gênée.

-Donc…, dit James au bout d'un moment. Tu veux que je recommence à t'écrire?

-Non!!! s'écria Lily, courroucée.

-Alors je continue à te foutre la paix comme ces trois derniers jours?

-oui…

-Bien. On va faire comme ça, dit James en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bonne nuit, Lily.

Lily resta plantée au beau milieu de la salle commune en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Pourquoi elle n'était pas contente? Soulagée?

Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança à la poursuite de James. Elle le retrouva dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, près du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

-Je t'attendais, dit James, les yeux brillants.

-Hein?

Subitement, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-ÇA VA PAS?!?!? hurla Lily en le repoussant. Je te déteste!!!

-C'est vrai, dit James. Désolé.

Il s'éloigna un peu. Lily passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Attends! dit-elle alors en le retenant par le bras.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à son tour. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement pendant plusieurs minutes, puis s'arrêtent, à bout de souffle.

-T'es un crétin, dit Lily.

-Je sais, dit James.

-Je te déteste.

-Je sais. Mais tu adores me détester.

-Je sais. Je veux te détester pour le restant de mes jours, James Potter.

-À votre service, mademoiselle Evans.

Nouvelle série de bisous. À un moment, James l'écarta de lui et la regarda avec un sourire goguenard.

-Je savais que je te manquerais!

* * *

_Et voilà!!!_  



	10. 10 février

**QUATORZE JE T'AIME**

* * *

**Résumé : **Drago/Hermione. Drago demande Hermione en mariage.

* * *

**10 février  
La demande en mariage**

DRAGO : Veux-tu m'épouser?

HERMIONE : Oui!

* * *

_Fin._


	11. 11 février

**QUATORZE JE T'AIME**

* * *

**Résumé : **Dumbledore/. Albus demande Gilderoy Lockhart en mariage et avoue son amour à Rubeus Hagrid.

* * *

**11 février  
Comment Albus se résigna à demeurer célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, après la mort de Gellert**

ALBUS : Gilderoy Lockhart, je te demande en mariage.

GULDEROY : Non. J'suis pas gay.

ALBUS : Ah. Merde.

oOo

ALBUS : Rubeus Hagrid, je t'avoue mon amour.

RUBEUS : Votre amour? Votre amour pour qui?

ALBUS : Mais pour toi, grand niaiseux!

RUBEUS : Ah. Je ne sais pas si Olympe serait d'accord. Je vais lui en parler.

ALBUS : Allons, ne perd pas de temps avec ces bêtises, Rubeus. Tu sais bien qu'elle sera d'accord. Elle a dansé avec moi au bal du Tournoi, il y a trois ans.

RUBEUS : C'est vrai. Je vais demander l'avis de Toupti alors.

ALBUS : Toupti?

RUBEUS : Oui! C'est mon dinosaure à trois têtes, six bras, quatre queues et neuf testicules! Vous allez voir, il va vous plaire, je suis persuadé que vous avez plein de points en comm… professeur! Ne partez pas! Toupti à besoin d'un amiiiiiiii!

* * *

_Fin._


	12. 12 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

**Résumé : **Sirius/OC. Suite du 3e OS. Sirius et Adorabelle sont inséparables. Ils ont leurs cours et leurs pauses ensemble, ils prennent leurs repas ensemble, ils font des conneries ensemble, ils dorment ensemble, ils… ne sortent PAS ensemble. Que faut-il pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux, à ces deux-là? Un détective mène l'enquête.

Euh, je suis désolée pour les deux derniers OS et aussi, pour celui-ci… jsuis un peu fatiguée… et je me trouve drôle (j'ai un humour particulier, je sais)

* * *

**12 février  
Enquête **

UN DÉTECTIVE : Alors, dites-nous, que faut-il pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux, à ces deux-là?

JAMES : Ben…il leur faut du sexe. C'est clair.

PETER, _scandalisé_ : Ah non, Cornedrue! Ils ne sont même pas mariés!

REMUS : Non, ce qu'il leur faut, c'est un bon concours de circonstances.

UN DÉTECTIVE, _intéressé_ : Comme…?

REMUS : Bah je sais pas moi… on les enferme ensemble dans un placard?

LILY : Mais non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout! On leur organise un petit souper romantique, en tête-à-tête avec des chandelles et…

LES MARAUDEURS, _écoeurés_ : Bweuah!!!

SEVERUS : On a qu'à les tuer. Ils s'uniront dans la mort.

RODOLPHUS : De qui on parle?

BELLATRIX : De mon cousin et d'une sang-de-bourbe immigrante. Je seconde la suggestion de Severus, va pour la mort.

LES SERPENTARD, _sauvagement_ : OUAIS!!!!!!

LES GRYFFONDOR, _courageusement_ : NON!!!!!!

LES POUFSOUFFLE, _timidement_ : on veut pas avoir de problèmes…

LES SERDAIGLE, _sèchement_ : VOS GUEULES! On essaie d'étudier en paix!!!

UN DÉTECTIVE, _impatient_ : Quelqu'un a une solution _ADÉQUATE_ à proposer, oui ou non?

TOUT LE MONDE, _exaspéré_ : NON!!!! Allez vous faire foutre!

UN DÉTECTIVE : Très bien! Humph! Je m'en vais, débrouillez-vous!

_Il part.__**  
**_

JAMES : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

PETER : Les tuer c'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée!

JAMES : Voyons! On tue pas ses amis!

REMUS : Queudver est une menace pour la société!

JAMES : Oui. Il me fait peur.

REMUS : Réglons ça maintenant avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à nous.

_Ils le tuent._

JAMES : Comme ça, il ne pourra pas nous tuer.

REMUS : Exact. On ne tue pas ses amis.

JAMES : Exact.

LILY, _hystérique_ : _VOUS AVEZ TUÉ PETEEEEER!!!!_

JAMES, _coupable_ : Pardon, bébé… tu voulais participer?

REMUS : Bon, on fait quoi pour Sirius et Adorabelle?

JAMES : On va commencer par les retrouver. T'en penses quoi ma biche?

LILY : Je suis d'accord. Remus?

REMUS : Ouais, allons-y.

_Ils partent à la recherche des deux amis. Ils les retrouvent en train de se peloter dans un placard._

REMUS : Ha!Ha! Je le savais que ça prenait un placard!!!!

JAMES : Eh bah? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

ADORABELLE : Ben, vous aviez l'air occupés alors…

SIRIUS : On s'est trouvés de quoi s'occuper nous aussi!

JAMES, REMUS ET LILY : Crap.

oOoOoOoOo

La morale de cette histoire : n'essayez pas de jouer à Cupidon avec vos amis. Ils sont bien capables de le faire tout seul!

Aussi, les détectives, ça vaut rien.

* * *

_Fin. Prochain OS, une autre suite... hum..._


	13. 13 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

**Résumé : **Dudley/OC, Harry/OC. Suite des deux premiers OS : Harry et Dudley invitent leurs petites amies respectives à dîner chez les Dursley… le même soir! Rebondissements à prévoir, d'autant plus que Vernon et Pétunia ont du mal à accepter Charlie, et que tout n'est pas exactement au point entre Harry et Lyra…  
(Je vous rappelle que dans ce contexte, Charlie est une boxeuse qui a foutu une raclée à Dudley avant de lui donner un rancard, et que Lyra est une sorcière : la fille de Sirius.)

* * *

**13 février  
Meet the Parents**

-Il est hors de question que cette fille remette les pieds ici!!! tempêta Mr Dursley en rabattant son poing sur la table.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Vernon chéri, mais tu sais bien qu'il est impossible de…

-Et POUQUOI est-il donc impossible de décider de NOS droits dans NOTRE maison?

-Calme-toi, chéri, tu t'énerves…, dit Pétunia d'une voix douce en lui massant les tempes.

-JE NE SUIS PAS DU TOUT ENERVE!!! hurla Vernon en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

Pétunia recula d'un brusque mouvement; et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-CETTE FOIS CA SUFFIT! cria-t-elle à la tête de son mari. _CHAQUE FOIS_ C'EST PAREIL! TU N'EN MANQUES PAS UNE! OUI, MA CRETINE DE SŒUR M'A LAISSE UN CRETIN DE NEVEU, ET TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE SI J'AVAIS EU LE CHOIX JE NE M'EN SERAIS PAS OCCUPE! MAIS L'A-T-ON, LE CHOIX, VERNON DURSLEY?!? HEIN?!?

Vernon recula devant une Pétunia menaçante. Il atteignit bientôt le mur de la cuisine et Pétunia le rejoignit, l'index pointé sur un de ses gras pectoraux.

-ALORS TU VAS ARRETER DE ME FAIRE TES SCENES, reprit-elle, PARCE QUE LA, J'EN AI MA CLAQUE!!! CA NE M'ENCHANTE PAS PLUS QUE TOI DE DEVOIR SUPPORTER CET INSOLENT ET SA MIDINETTE DIABOLIQUE, MAIS JE PREFERE ENCORE CA QUE DE VOIR UNE COHORTE DE _LEUR_ _ESPECE_ DEBARQUER CHEZ _MOI_!! ET PUIS JE TE SIGNALE QU'ELLE EST LA FILLE DE TON COLLEGUE DE TRAVAIL LE PLUS PROMETTEUR, IL SERAIT DONC TRES _IMBECILE_ DE TA PART DE TE LA METTRE A DOS!

Pétunia s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

-ALORS A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, TU FERMES TA GUEULE ET TU SUPPORTES! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR?!?!?!?!?

Vernon ne bougea pas d'un poil, pétrifié.

-EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR????????? répéta Pétunia en rapprochant son visage bleui par la rage de celui, blafard, de son mari.

Vernon hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Pétunia desserra l'emprise de son index et commença à se calmer, lorsque le bruit d'une porte annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

-Ma copine vient dîner ce soir, vous avez intérêt à être sympas! lança Dudley en guise de bonjour, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Les Dursley clignèrent des yeux un moment, hébétés. Puis Pétunia se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

-C'est pas vraaaaaai!!!

oOoOoOoOo

Lyra Black sortit de sa penderie une robe très chouette, à pois et bordée de dentelles. Elle la mit devant elle, regarda son reflet dans le miroir… fit la moue, et la rejeta sur le lit. La robe atterrit mollement sur l'immense pile de fringues qui s'y entassaient déjà.

Lyra détestait porter des robes. Elle voulait bien faire un effort pour l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais des robes d'été : nan. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas du tout d'où lui venait cette manie de s'en acheter quand même.

Après avoir essayé un tas d'assortiments, des robes, des jupes, des shorts, des jeans…, Lyra se laissa choir par terre, l'air désespérée. Elle était en train de hurler, la tête enfouie dans les vêtements, lorsque Hermione transplana dans sa chambre.

« POP! »

-AAAAAHHH! Hermione!! Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille!

-Désolée, s'excusa la brunette. Ouah dis donc, y'a eu un ouragan par ici ou quoi?

-Ah!!! je suis désespérééééééééée! geignit Lyra en s'accrochant aux baskets d'Hermione. Aide-moi s'il te plait!!!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Harry m'a invitée à dîner chez lui ce soir, ça fait tout un mois qu'on s'est pas revus, c'est hyper compliqué entre nous et je sais pas quoi meeeeeeeeettre!

-OK OK, calme-toi d'abord, dit Hermione.

Lyra soupira, la lippe boudeuse. Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Et maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe…, dit-elle doucement.

-Harry ne t'a rien dit?

-Tu sais bien que Harry refuse de me parler depuis que je suis fiancée à Drago, soupira Hermione. En fait, tu es la seule à m'adresser la parole, maintenant…

-Hermy, tu avais parfaitement le droit de refaire ta vie après la mort de Ron… tu as dix-sept ans! Et puis Drago est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir en sachant tout ça!

-Tu comprends toujours tout! Je t'adore…! (_accolade_) Enfin… ça ne règle pas ton problème avec Harry.

Lyra lui raconta brièvement comment Harry avait brutalement rompu, et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés un mois plus tôt.

-C'est pas vrai? s'indigna Hermione. Il a couché avec toi et après il a dit « on ne doit plus se revoir »?

-Si, confirma Lyra.

-Et il a pas donné de nouvelles avant aujourd'hui?

-Non.

-Et il t'invite à dîner chez sa famille bizarroïde? Tout bonnement, comme ça?

-Oui.

-_Et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est ce que tu vas mettre???_

-…

-Lyra, dit Hermione après avoir pris une grande inspiration, ce qu'il te faut plutôt, c'est un plan d'attaque.

-Un plan d'attaque?!

-Ben oui!!! Ce mec te planque là sans explications et il pense qu'il peut profiter de toi quand il le souhaite!! Voyons! Venge-toi!!!!

-Vu de cet angle-là…

-Mais c'est vrai quoi! s'enflamma Hermione. N'as-tu donc aucune fierté?

-Tu as raison! s'écria Lyra en se relevant. Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Je vais lui montrer, moi, à _môssieu_ Potter, qu'on ne se joue pas d'une Black comme ça!

-Voilà! dit fièrement Hermione. _Ça_, c'est ce que je voulais entendre!

-Mais euh, fit Lyra, soudainement embarrassée, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre…

oOoOoOoOo

Charlie Perry, pendant ce temps, se dirigeait vers les parents de son Dud chéri. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une belle-famille et elle était un peu intimidée.

En temps normal, quand quelqu'un l'intimidait, elle lui foutait un bon _jab_ sur la gueule et on n'en parlait plus. Mais Dudley l'avait prévenue de ne pas tenter le coup avec ses parents. Triste…!

C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle venait dans un quartier aussi huppé. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans les coins pauvres (il y avait davantage de voyous à tabasser, héhéhé), on l'invitait rarement dans les banlieues comme Privet Drive.

Et puisque Dudley était son premier vrai petit ami, c'était la soirée des premières fois!

Enfin! 4, Privet Drive. Elle y était!

Charlie soupira un bon coup. Dudley lui avait fait une liste de recommandations pour plaire aux Dursley.

1) Être jolie.  
Alors là, y'avait rien à craindre hein! Les Dursley semblaient être des personnes qui aimaient la chair. Charlie avait donc revêtu un débardeur et une jupe de deux tailles trop petites, pour bien mettre en valeur ses bourrelets. De plus, elle avait dormi toute la nuit avec un bigoudi dans sa frange (elle avait entendu dire que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, bizarre quand même, enfin, au moins il tenait encore dans ses cheveux) et avait soigneusement nettoyé son crâne nu. Dudley lui avait dit d'être naturelle, alors elle avait appliqué sur ses lèvres un rouge flashy (les lèvres sont naturellement rouges, non?) Donc, être jolie, ça elle savait!

2) Être polie.  
Encore là, rien à craindre! Elle avait préparé une liste de compliments qu'elle avait mentalement apprise par cœur! Elle comptait bien faire quelques surprises à son homme et à ses beaux-parents au cours de la soirée!

3) Prétendre avoir de l'argent et une bonne éducation.  
Ah ça, pas de trouble! Charlie avait un penny dans sa poche et elle avait appris à lire!

Il lui semblait bien qu'il y avait deux autres points à la liste, mais elle les avait oubliés. Bah! L'important y était.

Charlie sourit à son reflet dans la Mustang rutilante (« Atroce mon look! Qu'ils ont mauvais goût ces vieux! ») et sonna à la porte.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et, voyant qu'on ne lui répondait pas, elle actionna la poignée. Verrouillé.  
Elle recula alors de quelques pas et se jeta sur la porte de tout son poids.

La porte céda dans un grand CRAC! et Charlie pénétra dans la maison de son amoureux.

oOoOoOoOo

Vêtue d'un jean troué et d'un t-shirt d'un groupe métal moldu, Lyra posa ostensiblement ses pieds sur la table du salon, après avoir croisé ses jambes. Puis elle se cala dans le fauteuil, croisa les bras et examina ses ongles. Elle avait conscience que les Dursley la regardaient avec hostilité; Pétunia tricotant furieusement dans un rocking-chair et Vernon faisant semblant de lire un quotidien. Lyra était arrivée bien sagement, en sonnant à la porte et en attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Elle avait salué poliment les Dursley, avait engagé une conversation bien avenante sur la beauté de leur jardin et les récents déboires de Britney Spears, avant de proposer de s'installer au salon, en famille. Harry avait l'air tout bonnement stupéfié, quant aux Dursley, ils étaient plus méfiants que jamais. Elle préparait un coup, c'était certain!

Dudley, lui, faisait les cent pas dans le hall; son regard nerveux allant de l'horloge aux deux sorciers.

-Big D a une copine, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Lyra. Il l'a invitée pour la première fois ce soir : on va bien se marrer…

Les lèvres de Lyra tressautèrent. Ce n'était pas prévu au plan, mais ça jouait grandement en sa faveur. Elle tenta de paraître froide et indifférente aux yeux de Harry, en hochant simplement la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? osa demander Harry.

Oui, il OSE! Lyra darda ses yeux sur lui un instant, avant de reprendre contenance. Ses prunelles noires avaient brillé d'une lueur meurtrière; Harry avait ravalé sa salive, mal à l'aise.

Silence.

-La ponctualité est la politesse des rois! lança soudain la voix sèche de Pétunia. Où est donc passée ta copine, Duddy?

-Elle devrait être là bientôt, de toute façon, c'est pas une reine! grogna Dudley.

-Ça on sait! ricana Vernon.

CRAC!

-Duuuuud! s'exclama Charlie en sautant dans les bras de Dudley. C'est fou comme tu m'as manqué!

Dudley la rattrapa et croula sous son poids. C'est allongés par terre qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Les Dursley eurent un hoquet d'horreur, Harry un haut-le-cœur et Lyra une folle envie de rire. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Règles #4 et 5 : arriver à l'heure et ne passer détruire la porte! gronda Dudley à l'oreille de Charlie, lorsqu'ils se relevèrent.

-Merde, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié!

-Pourtant j'ai bien laissé la porte déverrouillée pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas! T'as pas sonné?

-Ben si, mais on m'a pas ouvert…

-Hein?? Mais si tu avais sonné, je t'aurais entendue!

-Alors elle fonctionne plus, ta sonnette!

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai fait un test avant que tu arrives.

-Menteur!

-Non, c'est toi la menteuse!

Lyra simula une subite quinte de toux et s'efforça de se calmer. C'était elle qui avait verrouillé la porte et désactivé le carillon, lorsque Harry avait annoncé qu'ils attendaient la « copine de Big D »!

-Oh, excuse-moi mon chou! s'écria Charlie après avoir envoyé un _uppercut_ à son petit ami.

-Ça va ma pouliche, c'est moi qui t'ai insultée, pardonne-moi!

-Oh, duddychou, tu es tout pardonné!

Bisous. Cette fois, Lyra eut aussi un haut-le-cœur, davantage pour la mièvrerie du couple que pour leur allure. Quoi de plus vomitif qu'un couple qui s'aime!?

-Il est l'heure de passer à table! chantonna faussement Pétunia, tentant de sauver la situation.

oOoOoOoOo

Le dîner fut une pure horreur. Charlie, désireuse de bien faire, multiplia les « compliments » (du style : « T'es trop chill m'dame » ou « J'kiffe grave ta stachemou, Vernon! ») ce qui fit blanchir les Dursley. Dudley décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et mangea bruyamment, malheureusement, ses plats tressautaient et s'enfuyaient souvent à l'autre bout de la table.

C'était la guerre entre les deux sorciers. Lyra, soucieuse de suivre le plan élaboré avec Hermione, se montra polie et parfaite envers les Dursley – ce qui avait pour but seul d'énerver Harry, car celui-ci préférait les tourner en bourrique. Or, Harry avait bien compris son petit manège et s'appliquait à faire sortir son oncle et sa tante de leurs gonds. Ni Harry ni Lyra ne prononçaient un mot, mais la vaisselle et les plats gambadaient au gré de leurs pensées magiques – Harry pour les faire s'activer et Lyra pour les faire cesser.

Charlie, nullement affectée par les plats volants (« Ça alors! Chez moi aussi les assiettes bougent toutes seules! Vous avez des bestioles? »), Charlie donc, voulut prouver qu'elle avait une très bonne éducation. Elle récita une comptine d'une voix criarde, comptine qui parlait d'un têtard désireux de gagner une course afin de fusionner avec un œuf.

Mais ce fut lorsque l'acharnement magique sur la vaisselle de porcelaine la fit éclater en mille morceaux et que Pétunia hurla « ASSEEEEEEEZ!!!! » que Vernon fit une crise cardiaque et que le dîner prit fin.

L'ambulance embarqua Vernon et Pétunia. Dudley et Charlie prirent nonchalamment le dessert avant de filer boxer des gamins pour digérer.

Harry et Lyra se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine du 4, Privet Drive.

oOoOoOoOo

-Charmante soirée, dit calmement Harry.

Lyra regardait tout, sauf Harry. Elle ne répondit pas.

-Ce fut vraiment un plaisir de partager ma table avec toi, dit Harry sur le même ton.

Lyra serra les lèvres, les yeux obstinément fixés sur un portrait de Dudley en veston queue-de-pie.

-Lyra, appela Harry.

Pas de réponse.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Lyra sentit le sang lui monter au visage. L'insolent!!! C'était lui qui demandait ça!?

-Je vais rentrer, dit-elle sèchement en se levant.

-Pas avant de t'expliquer! dit Harry en se levant à son tour.

-M'expliquer!!!!

Lyra éclata d'un grand rire incrédule.

-Parce que tu penses que c'est TOI qui a besoin d'explications? Toi qui me plaques sans rien dire, qui me fais une déclaration enflammée, qui me prends et qui me rejettes quand ça te chante??? Tu veux que je t'explique QUOI, moi, Harry?

Cette fois, elle le regarda franchement dans les yeux. Elle vit un éclair de douleur passer dans les prunelles émeraude, et Harry baissa la tête. Lyra sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge. Merde!! Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser émouvoir?

-Je ne suis pas une pute, Harry Potter! cracha-t-elle dans un accès de courage. Je n'offre pas mes services, si c'est ça que tu veux! Je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici!

Elle lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Sale con! Quel con, con, con!!!!

-Ne dis pas ça, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. S'il te plait…

-Pourquoi tu m'as invitée ce soir? dit Lyra en se retournant brusquement. Pour le simple plaisir de terroriser tes Moldus, c'est ça? Tu as des tas de sorciers disponibles pour ça! J'ai assez donné!

-Je voulais juste te parler…

-Ha! Un jour comme ça, il te prend une envie de me parler? C'est drôlement gentil, ça, Harry!

-Lyra, je vais mourir.

Il avait dit ça le plus simplement du monde. Comme un juge prononce une sentence. Il te regarde droit dans les yeux et bang!  
Je vais mourir. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Et souvent il arrive que la sentence paralyse sur place. Qu'on ne la comprenne pas du premier coup.

-Quoi? dit faiblement Lyra, la colère s'évanouissant tout à fait de ses traits.

-Je vais mourir, répéta Harry.

Et qu'on ne l'accepte pas.

-N'importe quoi! s'exclama Lyra. Harry, tu ne vas pas mourir!

-Je t'en prie, Lyra! Soyons réalistes, pour une fois! C'est beau l'optimisme, mais je n'ai réellement aucune chance de vaincre le mage noir le plus puissant du monde!

Et qu'on refuse de se laisser convaincre.

-Harry…

-Regarde la réalité en face! Je suis un adolescent quelconque, plutôt maigrichon et sans pouvoirs particuliers! J'ai dix-sept ans!

-Tu as les sorciers les plus puissants de ton côté! Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre seront là Harry! JE serai là!

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant…

-Mais bien sûr que si!! Penses-tu vraiment que Dumbledore te laissera mourir? Que _je_ te laisserai mourir?

-Et moi, tu penses que je vais accepter que tu combattes avec moi? Tu penses que je vais accepter que tu risques ta vie, tu penses que je vais risquer de te perdre pour…

La voix d'Harry se brisa et la fin de sa phrase se perdit. Oubliant le stupide plan d'Hermione et toute la rancœur accumulée, Lyra courut se jeter dans ses bras.

Harry la serra contre lui, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

Lyra pleurait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'elle sentit Harry sangloter contre elle.

-Je…je te laisserai pas partir! dit Lyra en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Jamais!

Harry ne répondit rien, resserra aussi son étreinte.

-Tu…tu m'entends Harry? Je ne te quitterai plus d'une semelle!

-Je peux pas accepter, dit Harry d'une voix étouffée.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix! Ou tu survis avec moi, ou tu crèves avec moi!

-Arrête!

-C'est quoi ton plan Harry? Tu laisses tomber à la moindre difficulté, tant pis pour tous les sorciers qui sont prêts à vaincre Voldemort, tant pis pour tous ceux qui ne veulent pas vivre sous son règne, tant pis pour ta meilleure amie qui a choisi de se relever et de refaire sa vie, tant pis pour moi qui ne fait qu'attendre après toi… Harry… comment peux-tu penser que nous serions tous heureux sans toi? Que je pourrais continuer sans toi?

-Arrête…

-Non! Tout le monde compte sur toi, Harry! toi seul peux y arriver… et on te donne les moyens d'y parvenir! Mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien! Et puis pour moi, ma décision est prise et c'est irrévocable, quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu'il t'arrive, je serai avec toi!

Harry renifla, releva la tête. Il avait posé ses lunettes sur la table; ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Lyra essuya ses larmes et posa son front contre celui d'Harry.

-Tu me manques trop, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry eut un sourire triste, Lyra l'imita.

-Lyra, dit-il, je suis condamné.

-On est deux, dit Lyra. Embrasse-moi.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'argumenter. Harry s'empara de ses lèvres aussi naturellement qu'un nouveau-né s'empare du sein de sa mère.

Ils étaient condamnés, et alors? Ils allaient marcher vers la potence s'il le fallait vraiment. Mais ils le feraient ensemble.

* * *

_Oui bon c'est devenu guimauve à la fin.  
Ben quoi? C'est la St-Valentin oui ou non?_


	14. 14 février

**QUATORZE FOIS JE T'AIME**

* * *

Ici se termine une…merveilleuse…aventure et je vous remercie d'avoir lu et reviewé ;-) Maintenant, voici ce qui arrive à tous nos couples…

* * *

**14 février  
Ce qui est arrivé à tous les amoureux…**

Ceux qui n'ont pas crevé vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous les amoureux!!!!!

Et les autres ben…courage…un jour ce sera votre tour:P

* * *

_La fin._

_Merci à tous!_

_Envoyez-moi donc une petite review pour me dire lequel O.S. vous avez préféré:-D_


End file.
